Whispered Promises
by NattyBooBoo
Summary: Haunted with PTSD, Nico DiAngelo & his sister Bianca are thrown into a city dominated by rival gangs- Disney & Dreamworks. 2 gangs. 2 siblings. Of gang fights, whispered promises, & a 300 year rivalry. Gang AU.
1. Blades of Stygian Iron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Disney, or Dreamworks characters.**

 **Minor pairings include: (Jack Frost/Elsa) (Astrid/Hiccup) (Bianca/Tadashi)**

 **:)**

* * *

Whispered Promises

 _Chapter 1: Blades of Stygian Iron_

Nico POV

"Someone messed up the rifle trade again." Robin Hood nonchalantly put his legs on the table and casually twirled his signature switchblade.

I chuckled humourlessly. "I bet Merida's pissed about that."

"Boss wants us to take the Ice Queen and dispose of the problem." Robin muttered, feigning annoyance. Everyone in _The Legendaries_ knew of the petty rivalries between the Ice Queen, Elsa, and the neighbourhood playboy, Robin Hood.

Said playboy has been in love with Marian for 3 years. Excuse me, ex-playboy.

"You can't deny she fights like crazy though." I defended my friend.

"Those snobbish royals…" Robin complained, pointedly ignoring me.

"The leak is in the neutral ground, two streets away from the Disney restaurant, near Wreck-it-Ralph's place." He continued.

I got up from my place in front of the fireplace and saluted playfully to the young redhead reading the newspaper, probably of our latest crimes, and made my way out the door.

"Love, go out with me?" Robin gave the lady one of his trademark 'swoon-worthy' smiles and waited for her to say yes.

"No." Marian didn't even look up from the newspaper.

"Naw, I'm sure you don't mean that." Robin's smile never faltered.

"Yes, I'm quite sure I meant no." Marian muttered, stony-faced.

 _Idiot. She's never going to say yes if he asks like that. He may have a fast mind and even faster fingers, but he does not know how to woo girls like Marian._

"Just one date." Robin pleaded, quite out of his element.

"Nico, would you let your sister date a player like Robin?" Marian called out to me.

I smirked. "Not in a million years." Robin would have his tongue sliced off before he had the nerve to woo my sister.

"No honourable lady would date a player like you, Robin. Now get lost."

You'd think a man would get the message by then, but no. Every day, the same question. Every day, the same answer. With Robin none the wiser.

"Robin, let's go." I slipped my stygian iron dagger into its sheath and started out the door.

"Why hasn't she said yes?" Robin asked, genuinely confused. We've had had this conversation many times.

"Let's go." I jumped into the roof-less, most-likely-stolen sleek black Ferrari.

"We have to pick up the Ice Queen on our way to the restaurant." Robin rolled his eyes, scowling at his bad luck, although I could tell he didn't mind Elsa's company. Looks like I'll be playing peacemaker. Again.

The rebel's shaggy red hair flew back in the wind, and his emerald eyes darkened as we stopped at a grand mansion just outside the Intelligence Sector.

A straight-backed girl with platinum blond hair and the demeanor of a queen strode into the Ferrari, nodding her head politely at me.

"Nico." She greeted.

"Elsa." I responded, smiling at her sweet demeanor.

"Was it just me or did a chilly wind fill the car when you walked in?.. Oh wait, it can't be. It must have been your frosty royal attitude ruining the car." Robin sniped, speeding off, noticeably faster than before.

Here we go again. The Ice Queen gave a mischievous smile and I winced. Elsa's pranks were horrendously embarrassing. She's had years of practice with her younger sister Anna. Judging by her look, it would involve a bucketful of slugs, a hot-air-balloon, and a laughing Maid Marian.

"Primitive." Elsa threw out casually, looking out the window at the zooming scenery.

Although they were in the same gang, their "rivalry" was boundless. Back and forth, bickering. They both had small smiles toying at the edges of their mouths, of course, they were having fun. So competitive. It was with great relief when I stepped out the car door as we stopped by Ralph's home.

"Ralph!" I called as I took the key from under the doughnut box on the porch and unlocked the door.

"Nico! I was just going to pick Vanellope from the kindergarten." Ralph appeared, in one arm a baseball bat and the other a chocolate cake with little medals decorated on its side.

"Ahhhh… we're just stopping by to leave the car in the porch, we'll pick it up at around 2:00. How's Vanellope, by the way?" I asked, knowing Ralph loved talking about his little sister.

"She's amazing. Did I tell you she fixed the kindergarten's cameras to show her glitching around. The teachers freaked." Ralph smiled, his eyes lighting up.

Vanellope was a scoundrel. The six-year-old was as fast as a bullet and had the energy of one. And Ralph adored that little smart-aleck like mad.

"Okay, well we'll be going. See you around! Give Vanellope my wishes." I waved as I returned to the porch, which now consisted of a pair of equally stubborn characters having a who-can-laugh-first contest.

Those two… one moment they were best friends, the other self-proclaimed enemies.

We started running. The Ice Queen, the Heartbreaker Hero, and the Angel from hell. We would reach the backstreets of Disney's restaurant in less than 5 minutes of hard sprint.

"So why is the leak leaking?" I asked, as we slowed down to creep into the alleyways of the restaurant. The pair looked at me, confused, and I sighed. "How could someone in _The Legendaries_ be bribed to leak information?" I corrected myself, slinking along the filthy wall toward the arms trade warehouse opposite the restaurant.

"Apparently they were threatened by one of the Dreamworks crew." Elsie said, shrugging.

"I find that hard to believe. Either this leak is a coward or this threatened is some serious threatener." Robin protested, and I had to agree. Disney recruited the best, and only the best.

"Woah… what happened here?" Robin paused, taking in the damage of the warehouse from the roof he quickly scaled up. We made eye contact.

"One…" Robin noiselessly opened the trapdoor on the roof and I saw the silver of his switchblade.

"Two…" Elsa's eyes were hard as she took out her miniscule ice-blue ninja stars.

"Three…" My stygian iron dagger was pressed to my chest.

CRASH! The door collapsed as Elsie and I sliced the hinges, and I a flash of red drop down from the roof. The warehouse was a mess. What had originally been an orderly stock of assault/lever-action/bolt-action/ sniper rifles, handguns, automatic shotguns, grenade launchers, muskets, and submachine guns was now a warzone. A noticeably small pile of weapons lay on a wooden table in the centre of the room, with a note oh-so-kindly attached.

One man lay struggling in bandage cloth, tied neatly and securely to a chair, with a bleeding arm wound just above his forearm.

The leak.

Sensing no immediate threat, I pulled the bandage-gag from his mouth.

"Who did this? And why? You have 10 seconds to begin talking, or those bandages might just not be enough to cover your injuries." I said in a low voice. I flicked my dagger out and made an intricate slicing motion with my wrist. This was why they called me the _Angel from Hell._ Elsa and Robin stood behind the man, scanning the note or warehouse for any clues.

The man paled.

"Ten… nine…eight… seven…- I counted, twirling my dagger nonchalantly.

"Okay! OKAY! I'll tell you everything!" The traitor pleaded, sweat beading down his forehead. I paused.

"I was threatened by Dreamworks. They wanted me to stash the guns in a hiding place within the Disney arms compound. They threatened my family." The man's breathing hitched, and I momentarily felt sorry for him. See, that was why I was with _The Legendaries._ Family was off-limits. That was the reason behind the meeting 300 years ago, splitting the city between Dreamworks and Disney, but including a Neutrality Zone. Family lived in the Neutrality Zone.

"And- the man started, but choked on his sobs. I saw Elsie and Robin's pained look, knowing it mirrored mine. We all had family. If something happened to Bianca… I saw black at the edges of my vision. NO! Not now! I fought back the panic attack and regained my composure to the sobbing man tied in front of me.

"Who. Did. This." I asked, knowing the _Protectors of the Moon_ had gone too far. This was a full out declaration of war.

Three hundred years ago, two brothers fought over the control of the city, their names were Disney, and Dreamworks. They had a little sister. She was off-limits. Once you joined a gang, your safety is compromised. Those uninvolved or living in the neutrality area were off-limits.

 _Don't touch the little sister._ That was the brothers' motto.

 _Don't touch the innocents._ 300 years later, that was the motto of Santa Maria.

"She calls herself the Devil's Princess." A chill went down my spine. A feeling of familiarity. Someone knew of the Dreamworks' plans and thwarted them, yet arriving before the Disney crew and hurting a member?! Who was this girl?

"She ransacked the place and had a conversation with me… until the end, when she sliced me with an obsidian sword- Stygian-iron I think." The man continued. My stomach turned upside down. This girl was dangerous.

"Hey Nico, I think you should see this." Robin held up the note attached to the pile of guns and started sorting the weapons.

Elsie's expression was disbelieving as she looked over my shoulder at the note. I felt the same way. What kind of villain left a note after destroying a warehouse full of Disney weapons? Some nerve…

Elsa's expression turned to pure shock as we saw what was written on the letter.

 _Dear Legendaries,_

 _The wound I gave to Steven was given by a poison-covered blade. I know it's against orders, but please show mercy to him. I would do anything for my family if they were threatened. Use the bandages and the medicine to cleanse the wound. Please. He may die if it's not treated. I'm sorry. I had to. Please don't let this man die._

 _I'm sorry,_

 _The Devil's Princess :)_

The Devil's Princess. With a smiley face after Princess.

I looked at the bottle of medicine found under the piles of weapons Robin had just uncovered and my heart gave thudded painfully against my chest.

"This girl…how does she know your name?" I asked the man.

"She asked me and I told her. She just came in the warehouse like a normal teenage girl, then she started trashing the place. But…" This girl was getting more and more abnormal.

"But what?" Elsa demanded. This girl, _The Devil's Princess_ , she didn't sound like a gang member.

"She whispered something to me after she tied me up." The man looked troubled and confused.

"What?" Robin asked desperately. This girl did not belong in the gang world.

"She said 'your family is safe'… she also said that she was sorry. She was crying when she sliced my arm." Steven finished.

Thank goodness Dreamworks hadn't recruited her. What was going on? Why did the _Protectors of the Moon_ threaten Steven, only to make him hide the weapons _in_ the Disney complex? Who was this girl? And why did she come?Robin looked like he was choking, and Elsa's eyes were shining. This innocence…

I prayed that I would never have to fight this girl. I hoped God was on my side today because this "Devil's Princess"?

She was going to get eaten alive in the gang world of Santa Maria.

Steven spoke up: "She told me one more thing…" He paused, looking pained.

"Dreamworks sent her."

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome~ ^^**


	2. North Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Disney, or Dreamworks characters.**

 **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, review XD**

 **Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: North Side of the Moon

 _Bianca POV_

Soundtrack: _Safe and Sound_ by Capital Cities

I finished my first mission. It was exhausting, painful, and frankly scarring.

But nevertheless I held my head high as I entered the Dreamworks base.

I can't do this.

But I have to.

For Nico.

"Bianca! How was it?" The silver-haired young adult bounded towards me the minute I stepped into the base. Jack Frost- the second of the _Protectors_ , and a legend in Dreamworks. He once fought off Peter Pan and the Lost Boys with only a staff.

"It was fine." I gave a strained smile, crossing my heart never to tell anyone about how I defied orders on my first mission.

"Cool. Sandy and St. North wants you to meet the rest of the team in the conference room." Jack linked his fingers with mine and I exhaled. Do it for Nico.

We walked past the endless training rooms and armories, the tasteful décor and walls most likely designed by Mr. Peabody.

As soon as I pushed open the mahogany door I was greeted with silence.

"The Devil's Princess." A muscly man, most likely in his late- fifties smiled at me.

"North. And this is Sandy." He introduced himself and gestured towards the little chubby teen sitting next to him, who gave a small wave.

North and Sandy- The leaders of Dreamworks, and partners in crime. Sandy only 19, but a strategic genius, and with a brilliant talent at charades. Sandy was mute- his tongue cut off by one of the Disney crew, or so Jack said.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said comfortably. Now this I could do. I could be the Devil's Princess. Just not Bianca Di Angelo.

"Well just get to know the gang and I'll see you in a few for your skills assessment." North smiled.

The room was silent once North and Sandy left. I looked at the formally furnished room, with a huge table filled with nine people. All of whom were staring at me.

"Hi." I said intelligently.

Silence… then:

"Awwww, she's so cute!" I blushed, as a huge, motherly looking lady, with a shotgun strapped to her side, rushed up and squeezed my cheeks.

Then the tension broke.

"Gloria! Stop terrorizing the poor girl!" A tall, slender, kindly looking man with greying hair pulled her off me said as the _Protectors_ began laughing.

"Well, y'all being all unfriendly and rude so I just introduced myself." Gloria huffed, muttering angrily under her breath about 'youngsters these days' and 'no respect'.

"Melvin, Melman, Alex! Get up here right now and introduce yourselves! Or no supper!" Gloria shouted, glaring menancingly.

"Okay okay, calm down, love." The man from earlier smiled kindly at me and held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Melman, Gloria's husband. And by the way, can we have tortillas for supper, dear?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Gloria's offended expression.

"You have some nerve! Asking for tortillas after you were so rude!" Gloria gasped as if this was the most heinous crime one could commit.

"I'm Alex, and the is Melvin." The other half of the group introduced themselves and rolled their eyes at Melman getting a lecture on manners in the other side of the room.

"Alex! Melvin! You two! Come here right this instant!" The two grown men paled.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Peabody. I'm the head of the Research and Intelligence Centre of Dreamworks. How do you do?" A smartly-dressed middle aged man with round, harry potter glasses greeted me.

"Bianca Di Angelo. I'm doing well, thank you." I shook his hand and he fixed me with a calculating look.

"Do you happen to know the conversation in this room can be monitored and the expressions and face patterns or recognitions can be analyzed to show exactly what each person is thinking?" Peabody said coolly. Oh this, I could do.

"Perhaps I missed something. I only noticed the microcameras installed into the edge of the desk and behind your ear. And I'm quite certain those cameras are the latest model of a company branch called Penny Industries and can only record and find connections between brain patterns and strong emotions of an individual to digress emotion." I countered, smirking.

Jack looked between me and Mr. Peabody and said: "I understood approximately 0% of what you just said." His mouth was hanging open.

"Feel welcome to stop by the Intelligence Sector anytime you are free. I have some equipment that you might enjoy." Peabody said, nodding his head with newfound respect.

"How-you-wha?" Jack motioned between me and Mr. Peabody, who had left the room.

"Yes, Jack?" I asked, grinning at his surprise.

"… you… know… stuff?" Jack finally got out. I laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

"I took advanced research courses on neuro-science, psychology, and all that extra fighting stuff…" I answered vaguely, not mentioning that my tutor had been one of Nico's best friend and was now labeled "MISSING" in my mind, while the police had labeled Percy and Annabeth as: "DECEASED".

"Hi. My name is Hiccup. And before you ask, that is my real name listed on my birth certificate. And no, I don't hiccup at irregular times or have a hiccup illness." A scrawny teen with shaggy, chocolate-coloured hair holding a gorgeous cat with bright green eyes introduced himself.

"I was going to say your cat looks like a magical creature, but hi Hiccup." I smiled, laughing when a light flush stained Hiccup's cheeks.

"Uh.. yeah. His name is Toothless. He has extractable teeth." Hiccup stroked his cat. Extraordinary owner, extraordinary cat.

"Princess. Can you actually fight?" A dirty blond girl asked, wielding a sleek, wicked-looking Thor-hammer thingy.

"I fight. And don't worry, I will only seriously hurt someone if they hurt my brother." I answered, my tone saying 'back off'.

Jack and Hiccup blatantly took a step back, looking nervously between us.

After a long silence, she said: "I like you. Sassy, sweet, and sentimental."

"Your blade is amazing. And hello, nice to meet you, my name is Bianca." I held out my hand for a handshake.

"Astrid." She ignored my hand and pulled me into a hug.

Jack and Hiccup, slack-jawed, blinked dumbly.

"Girls." Hiccup concluded, nodding at Jack in a united bro nod of I-don't-understand-girls-but-you-don't-either-so-that's-ok.

We laughed as Hiccup was hit upside the head by Astrid.

After exchanging countless pleasantries, Sandy stuck his head in the doorway and beckoned to me for my "skills assessment", AKA to see if I can actually hold a knife.

I saw the looks the other members gave me as we twisted through the endless tastelessly decorated halls. I knew they were thinking: _Ah, it's the new girl. Might be a weakness, that little olive-skinned big-eyed creature can't be of any harm._

Don't judge a book by its cover. I never understood that saying, because if anything in this city is consistent, it's the stereotyping.

We entered a broad doorway to be faced with a high-ceilinged training room, complete with traditional targets for knife/ arrow/ ninja stars practice, weapons lining every available surface, training mats, a simulation room, and of course the higher-tech stuff, courtesy of the Intelligence Sector of Dreamworks. Laser targets, light-based attackers, dummies that reacted/fought with the speed, reflexes, and spontaneity of the most talented combater, etc.

North stood in the centre of the room, witnessing my slack-jawed expression with a booming laugh. "Amazing, isn't it? Mr. Peabody really does now how to do business." North explained.

"Now, let's see what you can do." North's face turned neutral again. Just then, the door to the training room opened, and dozens of members, from every possible background and talent flooded in, chattering and pointing, most likely thinking to witness the "newbie's" embarrassing performance.

"Don't be nervous. Our organization requires you to be well-rounded in all possible aspects. This includes, target training, accuracy, efficiency and effectivity, ability to react and be logical, and hand-to-hand combat." I raised my eyebrows.

"Shall we begin?" I asked, a small smirk playing on the edges of my mouth, switching into what I called "evil-fighting-mode".

North motioned to the centre of the training mats and programmed a circular barrier, perhaps two persons tall in diameter.

"You will stay in this circle, if you say stop or go out of the circle, you forfeit." North said, exiting the main area of the training ground and pressing a few buttons on a board.

A dozen ninja stars came at me from all sides at different elevations. I swerved and jumped through the openings. Dodge this one, deflect that one, showing off a little, I caught one of the contraptions and sent it whizzing towards my "audience".

This continued for several minutes, a flurry of swinging blades and screeching metal, with the occasional darts falling from the ceiling.

It stopped. All around me were the defeated weapons, whirring suddenly then flying back to their posts ,as if attracted by a magnetic force.

"Congratulations. Looks like you have experience in this terrain." North said with a pleased and slightly disbelieving smile on his face. I didn't tell him the previous gang I was in, _The Hunters of Artemis_ , had ten times more rigorous training…. And half of the group were now dead, murdered in an ambush.

"The next stage is simple. You can pick any long-range firing weapon. We have the traditional bow and arrows, throwing knives, ninja stars, even any gun of your picking."\

I walked to examine the throwing knives and picked up a pair of sleek stygian iron knives that had caught my eye. They felt light and certain in my hands, the hits pressed against the pulse of my wrist .

"Excellent choice. Now, take these wrist circlets." I took the two bands of thin material from his massive hands and strapped them around my wrist.

I looked to the crowd. It had swelled to twice its original size. The only common factor they had between them was they looked tough, hardened by war and proudly wearing the battle scars of their gang, the _Protectors of the Moon_.

I must have looked a sight. A tiny girl with long throwing knives in her hands. I could see Gloria jumping up and down excitedly, cheering me on, while Astrid gave me an encouraging smirk.

"These wrist guards will attract back your throwing knives after you have hit the targets, at a lighting speed, so be aware that you will have to be catching two flying pieces of metal as they are whizzing towards your wrists." North continued. I turned my attention back to him as he once again exited the circle and pressed several buttons on the board .

"The targets will be simulation people, you must hit them in the head for them to turn into little creation cubes. If the sims get to inside the circle, you will have to use hand-to-hand combat or use your throwing knives to stab them." North explained as around 15 light human-shaped sims rose up from the training room floor.

"Any questions?" North inquired, finger resting on a very "DON'T TOUCH"-looking fat red button.

I shook my head no and readied myself, with knives resting comfortably in my palms, feeling the watchful eyes of the audience and the calculating eyes of St. North.

"Also, the sims will have weapons. And they have one purpose: kill the girl." He pressed the button. And then they attacked.

The bullets, arrows, knives, and darts seemed to move in slow motion as I was momentarily caught off-guard. How can sims throw real weapons? Ah, priorities.

I started throwing. Whirling and dodging and jumping and ducking. Okay, this was harder than the _Hunters_ practices.

Every time my knives stuck perfectly in the centre of the sims' forehead, it would collapse, but I soon realized a new sim would rise from the training ground and attack me from another direction. The sims advanced towards the me.

I threw with rigour and accuracy. Not one of my knives missed.

When North pressed the dangerous-looking button again, I stood victorious in the centre of the circle, knives raised cautiously at my side.

Not one of the sims reached the border of my circle.

The crowd cheered and whistled, stomping their feet and looking at me appraisingly.

"Finally, the last assessment." North pronounced and the cheers disappeared at once.

Confused, I looked to the audience, noting that some had gleeful anticipation written on their foreheads, while many looked apprehensive. What shook me most was Gloria's eyes were wide in unsuppressed fear.

"This aspect in gang life is perhaps the most dangerous, messy, and common tactic in Santa Maria. In this aspect, both accuracy, reflexes, combined with strength, strategy, speed and logic to create an aspect considered brutal and violent." North explained, addressing not only me but the whole crowd.

I felt a sense of impending doom. What is that empty feeling in my stomach? Oh… hi. Nice to see you again, dread.

"And your opponent today will be none other than Nicholas North, yours truly." North said in all his perhaps 175 kilograms of muscle and brute force.

"An honour to be your opponent, sir." I smiled, trying not to betray my instinct to run as far away as possible from my leader.

A screen flashed up ahead. It said:

"Streak: 2: 439." I had less than 1% chance to win. Two guest new gang members had ever beat North in hand-to-hand combat. Out of 441.

But perhaps I can delay my inevitable fate. I can run faster than anyone in the _Hunters of Artemis_ gang, and my stamina is reliably strong.

"The last one standing wins. One, Two, Three, begin." North clarified, and then the fight began.

He lunged at me with all the speed and strength of a water buffalo. I dodged, flattening my body to parallel to the ground and leaped aside. North managed to grab my ankle and pin it down, and a spiking pain shot through my ankle. Ignoring the pain, I twisted my torso forward and delivered a short punch, throwing my body weight into it. The punch hit the underside of North's arm, a weak spot.

His grip on my ankle loosened. I wrenched out from his grip and used my momentum to vault over his shoulder, landing gracefully on all threes.

My ankle. Dislocated. It was at a sickly angle, but I sensed I didn't have much time, and a dislocated ankle was not going to stop the fight. _Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee._ I could do that. But first, ankle.

North was facing me again, and we both looked at my injured ankle, he seemed not at all bothered by my punch, although my knuckles stung. Looking my opponent straight in the eye, I pulled my dislocated ankle back into place with a sickening crack. North's eyes widened.

I tested my ankle. If you could ignore the pain, my ankle worked fine, if only slightly less fluid. And I had a high tolerance to pain. Physical pain, anyways.

There was a new respect in North's eyes, and we both circled each other warily.

Excuse me, I circled him warily. He had all the wariness of a lion waiting to maim and devour its prey.

We began a game of cat and mouse, except the mouse usually gets away with small slices of cheese aka bruises.

Twenty minutes later, I was bruised in places I didn't even know could get bruised. Like my collarbone. Learn something new every day. Bruises were small in comparison to what I could have borne.

The heavy, accurate, and specifically targeted to injure punches could have caused much more damage, but I escaped out of his grasp every time, his punches barely glancing me, but still managing to leave a galaxy bruise.

He, on the hand, had 9 broken fingers. Courtesy of me. And a heavy bruise on his thick neck, where I had successfully dug my knuckles on either side of his windpipe, not injuring him but ensuring a hard-to-inhale rest of the fight.

And the fingers? That was simple.

It was the only part of his body that I had the strength to break, and even then, it was hard. I lunged, my feet barely caressing the cool metal floor, something I had learned from my years as a _Hunter_ , running alongside white and grey wolves in the forest.

He clenched my shoulders with all of his fingers, the strength noticeably less than the first time we clashed, and pinned me on the floor, his massive legs causing my struggling legs to be practically useless. One… two… three… four… five! My gang leader had won. The whistle blew just as I was almost about to pass out, but I wrenched with my delicate hands, and heard the satisfying crack of North's tenth finger.

I heard North's booming laugh and grasped North's wrist to face the crowd going wild, and North laughing, clutching his stomach.

"WELCOME, BIANCA, TO THE _PROTECTORS OF THE MOON!_ "

* * *

 **Thank you for your time 3**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	3. Safe and Sound

**Hey readers**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Disney, or Dreamworks characters.**

 **Enjoy :3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Safe and Sound

 _Nico's POV_

Soundtrack: _Written in the Scars_ by Freedom Child

I gave a relieved sigh at the sound at our front door opening. Bianca. Finally. Still shaken from my previous encounter with the _Devil's Princess,_ and the mystery behind her. Why was she sent by DreamWorks to destroy an order that DreamWorks themselves had given?

Princess indeed.

"Bianca! Where did you go? I thought –" I began, then stopped at the sight of my sister.

She was covered head-to-toe in purplish, blue and red bruises. Normally I would appreciate paintings, but not one in which my sister is the canvas. She stumbled and I caught her in in my arms, holding her tiny form bridal style to the couch.

"Training, ninja stars…funny charades guy…" She started babbling incoherently, pointing to her ankle, which didn't look any different from when I saw her in the morning.

"Bianca." I said, being gentle with my sister as she excitedly chattered on.

"BiAnCA." I repeated, tilting her face towards mine, softening when I saw her excited expression.

"Who. Did. This." I stated, battling with the lava monster deep inside my chest that threatened to maul whoever touched my sister.

"Umm… oh, this?" Bianca looked guiltily down, obviously stalling. My sister may have taken countless courses on brain science and whatnot and be a crazy good runner, but lying was not her forte.

"Angel…" I used my nickname for her that fit so perfectly. They called me the _Angel from Hell,_ but Bianca was truly an angel. Olive skin and a slender, athletic body sculpted for running, with her melted chocolate eyes and dark hair gave her an innocent quality.

"Well… it was an accident, Nico." Bianca said, avoiding my eyes.

"Angel, please…" Anyone who hurt my sister would pay ten times over.

Why is she not remotely worried about her condition?

"Nico it's fine, it was just an accident." I raised my eyebrows, looking at Bianca, who was fidgeting.

"So, you're telling me that someone hurt you black and blue, and it was an accident." I clarified.

"Well…" I sighed. Bianca looked up at me with an "innocent" I-did-something -don't-look-at-me look. I mentally facepalmed. I could read her like a book. But she was also a master secret keeper, and wouldn't reveal anything not at her own will. My angel…

"Okay, then, let's go sleep." I said, defeated, but vowing to murder whoever did this. And I promise it will be a long, slow death. Yes, you could say I'm a little protective.

"Nicoooo…." Bianca said, and I looked at her heart-melting smile and sighed.

"MOVIE!" We said together, having a short poke fight before I admitted defeat. Even bruised, Bianca was the master poker. (finger poker, not green table with colourful balls poker).

"I'll get the snacks!" Bianca proclaimed jumping over the couch and landing noiselessly on the floor, skipping while humming "Let it Go", a song Elsa anonymously suggested to me to give to Bianca as a Christmas present last year.

"I'm choosing!" But we both knew we were watching _The Night Before Christmas_.

I took out the disc and inserted in into the disc player, at least the 50th time we've watched it. Knowing every line and every song verse at heart, I knew the movie would mostly consist of me and Bianca jumping and dancing dramatically on the couch, singing and acting the words we knew from countless watching.

Movie watching. Yeah, right. More like our very own musical.

"Wait for me!" Bianca entered the homey, well-lit living room, balancing bowls on her head, arms and hands.

Mostly filled with chocolate of every kind and unhealthy amounts of chocolate bars, hot chocolate, chocolate doughnuts, chocolate-chip cookies, chocolate cupcakes. We had a slight chocolate fetish.

"Aw, again, Nico?" Bianca teased, setting the bowls on the table and gesturing at the opening credits of _The Night Before Christmas._

 _Twenty Minutes Later,_

"Everybody hail to the PUMKIN KING!" we harmonized, jumping on the couch with a flourish. Singing along to the music and laughing when we went dreadfully out of tune, we collapsed on the couch in fits of laughter.

We spent the rest of the evening opera singing at the tops of our voices and gorging ourselves on chocolate-flavoured delicacies.

After the movie was over, we pulled the couch-bed out and sat cuddled thick blankets, only the tops our heads visible, quietly whispering of all the somethings and nothings under the sun.

Bianca's big chocolate eyes shone at me from under our blanket fort. The 19-year-old girl smiled and snuggled up to me, murmuring: "Safe and Sound." I sighed, remembering the first time she said those words.

 _One year earlier_

 _I looked forlornly out the window, trying not to have a panic attack at the bustling yet daunting-looking city of Santa Maria._

 _The taxi driver glanced at me and my sister, who was inhaling the sights of the city, with an odd touch in his eyes._

 _"_ _Welcome to the city of Santa Maria de Matcha." He said, stopping in the front of a simple yet welcoming house, painted a crème colour._

 _"_ _De Matcha? As in the drink?" I asked disbelievingly._

 _"_ _Yup, the one and only. 300 years ago, two brothers had a bitter rivalry, dividing the entire city. Their names were Disney and DreamWorks, and still the descendants and citizens are fighting. 300 years ago, they had an 11-year-old sister named Matcha, and the only thing they didn't fight over was her. When she was murdered, the rivalry escalated, and to this day, the city is named by her brothers in honour of what they loved most in the world- their little sister." He finished his story, and the silence in the taxi was suffocating as we all wondered what we had got ourselves into._

 _"_ _Good luck kids. Take care of each other." The driver told us, opening the door and letting us out. His genuine worry worried me, and I vowed no matter what, to protect my sister from all the violence of Santa Maria de Matcha._

 _As we entered the sweet house, Bianca grabbed my hand and squeezed, whispering:_

 _"_ _Safe and Sound."_

I smiled at the sleeping form of my older sister. She seemed much younger than 19. I winced at the bruises marking my Angel's skin.

"Safe and sound." I confirmed, stroking her hair.

I woke to the sweet smell wafting from the kitchen, I blearily rubbed my eyes to be met with a face full of sunlight. Hello to you too, sun.

"I am not a plant! I don't do photosynthesis! GO AWAY!" I shouted at the stubborn star, burying my face into the pillow.

I heard laughter and my nose twitched at the intoxicating smell of chocolate pancakes.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said, rolling over and falling in a bundle of blankets to the floor, bewildered.

When I got to the kitchen table for two, Bianca looked up, still dressed in her Patrick the Starfish pyjamas, and snorted.

"What?" I asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"You look like a disgruntled black kitten." Bianca laughed, holding up a pocket mirror.

I looked in the reflection and scowled. My thick black hair was sticking up in all positions possible, defying gravity.

"I am not cute. I AM DEATH." I said menacingly, grabbing a chocolate drowned pancake. Bianca glanced at me after finishing her pancake.

"Pfft…you couldn't hurt a baby hamster." She waved her fork dismissively.

I scowled. How wrong she was.

"Hey Bianca, I'm gonna head over to Disney's restaurant to meet with a couple of friends…" I told her, feigning nonchalance, hoping she wouldn't detect anything suspicious.

"Disney's Restaurant? Isn't there a bunch of shady characters around there?" Bianca queried concernedly, drowning yet another chocolate-filled pancake with Hershey's chocolate syrup.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. And besides, my friends will be there." I continued, not mentioning my friends included several criminals, outlaws, and mafia leaders.

"Okay…" Bianca said, although I still saw the worry in her eyes. Anything to keep her safe.

"Oh, by the way, those friends…" She gave me a secretive smile and winked. This again. Bianca thought Elsa was my secret girlfriend. Sigh.

"Do they include that special someone? What's her name? Elsa? You should bring her over for dinner this week." Bianca suggested.

"Bianca! Elsa's just a friend!" I protested, and she was.

"Okaaaaay." My sister said, obviously unbelieving.

"But sure, I'll ask her. You can bring a friend too, I haven't met any of your friends... other than all those _Hunter_ girls you keep Facetiming." I stated, hoping my sister made some friends. She deserved a normal life…well, as normal as life in Santa Maria gets.

"The 'girls' name is Thalia, and sure, I'll bring a friend." She said reassuringly.

"Wait. You actually have a friend?" I teased, acting shocked.

Bianca made a tiny offended-sounding scoff, and ignored me, preferring to drink her 2nd cup of hot chocolate rather than look at her most wonderful brother.

"I have to go." I said, glancing at the simple black-and-white clock on the wall. 10:30. I needed to train with Simba, the Disney "pack" leader, at 10:50.

She raised her chocolate in acknowledgement. "Bye Neeks! Have fun with Ellllsaa." Bianca bid me goodbye and continued her mission of depleting our entire hot chocolate supply.

Oh sister.

Sometimes I wonder if she really is the older one.

Pack meetings were frankly unheard of. The risk was too great. That Simba was organizing one in such short notice meant one of two things:

A new threat that might undo our gang, or that the _Legendaries_ were at war.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it ^^**

 **Review if you would like to request Disney/Dreamworks characters or pairings to meet Nico and Bianca.**

 **-NattyBooBoo**


	4. The Circle of Life

**Here you go~**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Circle of Life

 _Nico POV_

Soundtrack: _Bad Reputation_ by Shawn Mendes

At 10:50 sharp, I found myself seated around one of the sketchy-looking round tables in the Disney Restaurant, waiting for our leader to arrive.

A scheduled meeting such as this was uncommon due to high risk of discovery, but behind the hoods, masks, and makeup donned by my fellow gang members, I knew for certain Elsa, Robin, Jasmine & Aladdin were present.

Sitting in a tense circle, not moving a muscle yet ready for any possible danger, we bowed our heads in respect when Simba strode into the room with all the authority and grace of the leader of a pride of lions.

Simba was a tall, broad shouldered man with golden skin and a mane of loose, flowy brown hair. He held and conducted himself like a prince, yet all in the company knew his "claws" would appear to maul any he saw as a threat.

"Now, the matter we are here to discuss is the raid at the arms house and any new recruits those _Protectors_ may have." Simba started, sitting regally at a space reserved for him at the table, and spitting the word _Protectors_ like it was the foulest dirt on the bottom of his expensive Italian shoes.

"Ice Queen, Heartbreaker, Angel from Hell. A report." Simba demanded.

"They threatened one of our members with family, and sent him to hide much of the weapons in the nearby vicinity. Then they sent one of their _Protectors_ to dispose of our leak and uncover the weapons." Robin spoke up respectfully, carefully inching around the identity of the member the _Protectors_ sent.

There was baffled silence round the table as the members contemplated the contrasting goals the _Protectors_ were trying for.

"They may just be trying to confuse us, but I doubt they would go to such great lengths for a simple diversion." Elsa clarified, dismissing the option.

"Who was the one sent to dispatch our leak?" Simba questioned.

Silence.

"The Devil's Princess." Aladdin spoke up, and even the name spoke of impending trouble.

"Dreamworks has a new recruit. The Devil's Princess. We saw her initiation assessments. Accuracy accurate to perfection, reflexes and speed as advanced as our own _Angel from Hell_ , and she broke all ten of Santa's fingers in a hand-to-hand combat." Jasmine continued, sending me a sideways glance. My speed and stealth were legendary in the company.

Aladdin and Jasmine. One a poor city boy having nothing when coming to Santa Maria, but able to outrun, outwit, and outcharm his way out of every sticky situation he found himself in: Aladdin.

The other: an Indian royal, daughter of a prestigious and deadly arms dealer all the way in New Delhi, sent to the city to manage the trade between her father's company and Santa Maria: Jasmine.

Theirs was a forbidden love, and they were the double agents of the company. They were originally recruited by our company, but asked to join the _Protectors_ for insider information.

Nobody said it, but we all knew this girl spelled trouble.

Elsa, Robin and I didn't mention the personality and innocent method in which the princess "dispatched" our leak. Such information would be used against the girl.

"Is the warehouse job part of the initiation? " Simba pondered, resting his chin on his gently clasped hands.

Oh. Yeah. That makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?

You could see the understanding dawning upon each of the members' faces like a lightbulb going 'bing!'

This is why Simba is our leader.

"Just like the _Protectors of the Moon_. Deceive your members, organize a whole setup situation, and as them to 'dispatch' one of the enemy." Simba concluded with disgust.

"Now, every single member sitting around this table should take means to find out who this _Devil's Princess_ is. By the next meeting, I want a complete profile of who this girl is." Simba told us, motioning to me and dismissing the rest.

The meeting only lasted at most 5 minutes, that was how risky it was.

"Boss." I greeted respectfully and slightly sarcastically, internally berating myself for my snarkiness.

"Nico." Simba returned, scowling at me. I wasn't exactly a favourite of the boss.

"Big Hero 6 needs you and Merida to help test out the new rock-climbing lava wall. I would suggest someone else, but we can't risk someone else's neck." my 'boss' said, his razor sharp nails drumming on the table.

Of course.

"Merida will be testing you as well. Meet her in the Dreamworks training room in 30 minutes. I, on the other hand, will be eating lunch with my wife and my parents." Simba said. If he had longer hair, I would have sworn he would have graced me with a hair flip.

"Yes boss, hope you have a _wonderful_ lunch." I smiled angelically, wishing his lunch would be interrupted by mosquitos and kids… or pomegranates.

Simba sauntered away with the grace of a leader of a pack. He was an excellent leader, and I was an overly sarcastic yet high-ability second of the gang. It was a wonder he hadn't mauled me to shreds yet.

I sighed at my misfortune dejectedly and trudged to the training centre a couple of alleyways across from the Restaurant, in the "Intelligence and Research Centre of our side of the city.

The training room was a work of art. It wasn't simply a block of high-tech equipment with mediocre surveillance. Although it acted as the _Legendaries'_ base, it was also a university campus. For _Disney_ kids. The education was the top of Santa Maria, with Tadashi and Hiro Hamada, barely out of university themselves, but certified scientific and technological geniuses, as main supervisors.

Round every bend there was a new experiment, technology, or project being experimented with. Some had very disastrous outcomes.

Due to this, the training centre also had the best emergency drills.

I made my way to Tadashi's and Hiro's lab, opening the door to find various curious-looking mechanisms, high-tech deadly weapons, a colossal and detailed lava wall, Merida, and the Big Hero 6.

"Hey, squirt." Gogo greeted, blowing a bubble of gum. Her purplish black hair fitted in with the rest of her outfit. Combat boots, leather jacket, you get the gist of it.

"Hey, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi, Hiro, Baymax." I waved, smiling at the odd group they made.

"Ya' just forget bout' me, huh?" Merida punched my shoulder, her red frizzy hair suffocating and blocking my view for a second.

"Merida get that monster out of my face." I told her, smirking at the 'small but mighty' Scottish redhead.

"Oh sorry… I meant the hair." I corrected myself, dodging the second punch.

"Those brainacs are settin' stuff up' still." Merida explained, gesturing to the curious group gathered around a series of laptops, 3-D electronic models, and a lot of buttons.

I looked over to where Wasabi was waving his arms madly, something about 'safety procedures', while Honey Lemon, with her round glasses, yellow-pink high heels, and phone out, wanted to add more colour and spontaneous bursts of sticky bubbles. Gogo was leaning against the wall, looking bored while shooting every idea Wasabi had down, and Fred was… rocking his mascot suit. Tadashi and Hiro, brothers of incredible genius, were actually modifying the lava wall, heads together and talking animatedly. Baymax was fixing his air leaks next to a table filled with tape, created especially for the robot.

"Meh." I concluded, already bored.

"So…how's the sister?" Merida inquired, always curious about Bianca.

"She's ok… how are the triplets?" I returned, slightly fearful of the three toddler redheaded rascals, master troublemakers and the bane of Merida's existence.

"Horrendous' as usual. Ya know, you shouln't be so crazy over your sis', if anythin' happens to her its not yer' fault."

Black edged closer and closer in my eyes, and my breathing quickened, my lungs tightening and my head spinning.

 _Your fault…your fault…Whatever happens to them…_

 _You could have stopped it… your fault…_

"Nico? Nico?! Nico what's happening?" I distantly saw the blurry outline of Merida's frantic figure, then my mind succumbed to the darkness, where the accusation of my own conscience lay in wait.

 _"_ _Nico, we need to tell you something..."Percy and Annabeth sat on the ratty couch, their expressions serious._

 _Nico glanced at 'Wise Girl' and 'Seaweed Brain', and their intertwined hands. He glanced at the clock, wishing they would leave. 7:46_

 _"_ _I don't have time right now, I have to go." Nico replied bitingly._

 _A flash of hurt appeared in their grey and sea-green eyes._

 _"_ _Nico, please, this is important." Annabeth Chase pleaded, clutching onto her boyfriend's hand like her lifeline._

 _"_ _I have to go." Nico choked out, heading towards the door._

 _"_ _Nico please!" Percy Jackson yelled, leaping to his feet._

 _The door slammed closed._

 _The next day, an article was written in the Manhattan newspapers:_

 _ANNABETH CHASE AND PERCY JACKSON_

 _Missing since yesterday, 8:00_

 _Evidence: Last seen, both jumping into an 'unswimmable' channel, bodies lost._

 _Status: "MISSING"_

 _After another week, the newspaper was changed._

 _ANNABETH CHASE AND PERCY JACKSON_

 _Case: Closed_

 _Status: "DECEASED"_

I sat up with a start, and promptly hit my forehead.

"Owww, that was my forehead, Nico!" Hiro groaned, clutching his head in his hands.

I was still in the training room, lying on a feathery bed. A bed? How did that get here? Well… you never knew with Big Hero 6.

The crew sat around me, silent but obviously worried at another of my spontaneous flashbacks.

My head pounded and I instantly lay down again.

"Nico, I'll do the lave wall, just go home." Merida told me, fidgeting and obviously wanting to ask me why I still suffered from PTSD after the last time I told her I got over it.

I nodded, my eyes burning with an intense pain as I rested my eyelids, mentally praying the darkness wouldn't consume me.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was boring but necesscary...**

 **hope you liked it :)**

 **Next chapter have Jelsa so (yayyyy)**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	5. Treading on Thin Ice

**I have a deadline so I'll probably be updating quickly these next few weeks**

 **Jelsa yayyy XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Treading on Thin Ice

 _Elsa POV_

Soundtrack: _Somebody that I Used to Know_ by Pentatonix

I shivered in the unforgiving November winds and trudged through the "Neutrality Zone" of Santa Maria. I only went out of Disney's protection circle to send and pick up Anna from her kindergarten.

Arriving at a quaint and homey house, I knocked on the door. Nico had invited me countless times- to meet his sister-, but I had never crossed the doorframe until today.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl, clad in Winnie the Pooh pajamas, standing in the doorway. When she saw me, her face broke out in a grin. The girl had delicate features and a seemingly fragile body, although I could see the wiry muscles and strong bone structure. Her olive complexion was the exact same tone as Nico's, ad her chocolate eyes were warm and welcoming. Her raven hair cascaded down to rest on her mid-back, in slight curls.

"Hello! You must be Elsa. My name is Bianca Di Angelo." Bianca introduced, holding out her hand.

"Yes I am, and you must be Nico's sister. He can't stop talking about you." I shook her hand with a warm smile, only now noticing the shadows under her eyes and the tiredness in her limbs.

"Would you like to visit Nico? He's awake, and complaining. Again." Bianca rolled her eyes in affection and opened the door, gesturing for me to enter.

Agreeing gratefully, I nearly rushed through the halls after Bianca, who was surprisingly light on her feet and lithe, built like a runner. Merida called me with an anonymous number and said Nico had a panic attack. The last panic attack… I entered a bedroom with a painted dark blue and silver sky, with glow-in-the-dark stars littering the room, and a sassy teenage boy lying on the bed, pouting.

"Elsa!" Nico exclaimed, looking shocked as I sat on the bed in which he was sitting on.

"Yeah, see, Neeks? I'm not the only one who's worried about you!" Bianca said.

"Nico, you told me you were over your PTSD!" I accused, inwardly relieved at his apparently fine, if not a little complain-y state.

"Ah." Nico said, guiltily avoiding my eyes. I was unyielding.

"Well, it got better." He surmised, ignoring Bianca's scoff of disbelief.

"It got better meaning you suffered from a panic attack?" I continued.

"Say Elsie, do you wanna have dinner on Saturday here? Bianca probably wants to meet you properly and you can have some girl talk about boys and barbies." Nico "tactfully" changed the subject. Both I and Bianca scowled, Nico burying further into the fluffy duvet to avoid our glares.

"Yes, I will come, but you better have a decent explanation then. I have to go pick up Anna from kindy." I answered. Nico's mischievous eyes reappeared from under the duvet.

"Take a chill pill, Elsie." He grinned.

"Hilarious. Now I really hae to go." I said, glancing at my Iphone. I gave one last glare at the doesn't-look-like-he's-suffering-from-a-panic-attack teen and turned to Bianca.

"Thanks for coming. He's been complaining all day about not being able to do anything." Bianca said as she led me back down the hall.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Nico's voice rang out from the bedroom. Simultaneously, I and Bianca rolled our eyes.

…

I skipped happily along the path towards the DiAngelo's house. I had just dropped Anna off at Ralph's house for a sleepover with Vanellope.

For the second time that week, I knocked on the mahogany door, already hearing the rare and treasured laughter and light voices. I had fallen in love with the DiAngelo siblings the moment Nico stepped into Disney campus and sassed Robin.

"ELSA'S HERE!" Nico's voice sounded through the door just as it opened. I grinned at his look of pure happiness and content.

"I brought chocolate." I held out the bars and laughed, elbowing Nico when his eyes widened and tried to hide it in his jacket without his sister knowing.

"Nico! That chocolate is mine!" Bianca yelled from the kitchen.

A vaguely familiar baritone voice chuckled and I entered the kitchen, which had the gorgeous aroma of homemade pizza and hominess.

A stranger with silver-white hair and a tall, athletic figure, donning a navy hoodie turned around just as Bianca charged me with an armful of hug and flour.

My jaw dropped as my eyes fell on the strangely beautiful and entirely too familiar face of the stranger, one I swore never to be on friendly terms with.

Jack Frost.

 _Jack POV_

My lips parted slightly at the beautiful woman standing a couple feet away from me. Elsa Arendelle, the Ice Princess, and the third in the Disney gang. Naturally, we were not supposed to be within a kilometer of each other, with the exception of an ambush or fight.

She was also my old flame.

Her platinum-blonde hair pulled in its signature French braid, and here pale complexion bringing out the sapphire in her eyes. She looked more beautiful than ever. A light flush appeared on her cheeks as I remembered 2 years worth of happy memories and the most amazing girl I had ever known.

I vaguely registered Nico and Bianca's necks nearly snapping as they looked back and forth between us.

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

"Bianca! Pizza's burning!" Nico snapped them out of their thoughts as his sister rushed to save the black lump of dough. They inserted another pizza and sat slightly awkwardly around the table, Elsa and Jack avoiding each other's eyes.

"SO… Elsa this is Jack. Jack this is Elsa…" Nico introduced hesitantly.

Jack held out his hand without making eye contact, blushing, mouth opening and closing, finally settling on: "Hi."

Elsa shook Jack's hand quickly and promptly dropped it as if it was burning to the touch.

"Are you two… okay?" Bianca tested carefully, looking between the light-haired duo.

Elsa and Jack's eyes met over the table, and a silent agreement formed between them.

They gave genuine smiles towards their hosts, who although bursting with curiosity, kept silent.

Soon, the conversation flowed freely, and laughter filled the dining room, along with the warm light and the delicious wafting of Italian food.

The tension between Jack and Elsa was still present, but one could tell they set it aside for their hosts. The banter and teasing came naturally, and after dinner and ten million way-too-competitive games of _Taboo,_ it was nearly midnight. Seemingly drunk on happiness and momentarily forgetting who they were, Elsa and Jack stumbled out of the house, bidding farewell to the Italian siblings.

When the door closed, the tension returned full force as old lovers looked at each other ('s shoes.)

The silence was deafening.

"Would you like to go ice-skating?" Jack inquired, biting his lip and glancing hopefully at that one ex he never got over.

 _Elsa POV_

"Yes." A voice sounded through the freezing darkness, prompting Jack to glance up, surprised. My words only registered in my mind when I recognized the voice as mine. I remembered the brief handshake we shared and an involuntary shudder ran up my spine. I still felt the sparks from when his hand touched mine. So familiar, yet so unwanted.

Elsa, don't fall for his ploys. Remember what he did to you… Yet when I looked into the playful and pure cerulean eyes of the boy I had loved, I sighed. One night. We walked in silence to the familiar skating rink that I had been to many times in my childhood. I had qualified for Nationals, but then that accident… I still remembered the day I had received the news.

"Lost at sea" they had said. "Orphans" they had said.

I didn't know Jack could skate. One more thing he didn't tell you, my mind accused. It barely registered in my mind that we were enemies in a war, and our gangs were rivals since 3 centuries ago. The deja' vu of the moment struck me as we easily sneaked into the long closed skating rink, grabbing our skates from the "champions cupboard" and sitting side by side, pulling them on.

I would show him Don't be nervous, Elsa. You can do this. Show him what he's missing. I took a deep breath.

"You can skate?" I asked, feigning disbelief and scorn.

Jack looked up. I swore I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but he quickly adjusted his expression, flashed a cocky smile, and said confidently: "You'll see."

We skated towards the centre of the rink and circled each other, my competitive spirit coming to the surface again. I noted his ease and flexibility. His posture was professional.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jack teased, snapping me out of my reverie.

"A penny for _your_ thoughts seems much too pricey." I smirked.

 _Jack POV_

Oh, it's so on. You sass the sass master, don't expect to get all of your sass's sass worth back.

Her smooth movements mirrored mine as I pulled out my phone and picked a random song. "Someone that I used to know" blasted from my phone speaker, and I could see the choice of song bothered us both.

I executed a perfect one flip Sachow, noting Elsa keeping pace as we skated around the rink.

"Els, I'm an acquired taste." I proclaimed, moving fluidly to the music and spreading my arms in challenge.

Her eyes nursed a dangerous fire as she promptly executed a flawless triple axel, landing smoothly and gracefully on the tips of her skates and spinning into a Lutz jump.

"Yes, well, said taste doesn't seem all that desirable." Elsa smiled, her eyes sparkling as we continued besting each other until the climax of the song, which was filled with flip jumps into triple axels at every twist and turn. We were skating so close I could feel the brush of air as we competed in a dance of hidden smiles, worthy of the Nationals.

We ended in a outside death spiral followed by double spiral throw jump, the only pair routine we had done. We ended facing each other, breathing ragged and smiles blinding.

"Well Els, it's time you acquired some taste." I said, and a genuine laugh spilled out from her lips. It was the most beautiful sound.

 _Third Person POV_

No one marked the moment the pair moved gracefully into the familiarity of partners, moving as one to the music, the night to be remembered as more than light touches and passion.

Yet at the end of the day, they were still enemies, they were still pawns in the game.

But that didn't stop them from dancing well into the night.

* * *

 **hope you liked it ^^**

 **again, advice is welcome...**

 **-NattyBooBoo**


	6. Countdown

**This chapter is dedicated to Jesternator~ If you have time, check out her stories :)**

 **Readers, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Countdown

 _Bianca POV_

Soundtrack: _Lego House_ by Ed Sheeran

"So… those who haven't been in a gang fight, listen closely." Mr. Peabody spoke to the team of young adults and teenagers, who were listening as if their lives depended on it. Well, their lives _did_ depend on it.

"As you may have noticed, all of you here are not above 25. Organized gang fights are, for safety reasons, only involve young gang members who have lightning reflexes. Now, the 7 of you have been chosen so that your skills contrast or match the skills of the Disney teams. Thanks to Megamind and myself, we have reliable stats of which 7 the _Legendaries_ are going to be sending." Mr. Peabody continued, and I felt the clear rush of excitement combined with a healthy dose of fear course through my veins.

Mr. Peabody pulled up a screen to show a frizzy-haired redhead with a wicked looking rifle.

"Disney's top sharpshooter, the "Scottish Maiden". Skipper?" Mr. Peabody asked, looking to a tall, proud man, dressed in black and white, lounging casually on one of the armchairs.

"Got it." Skipper clarified, continuing to eat from a packet called "Cheesy Dibbles" and promptly annoying those sitting beside him.

"Bianca, some background: Skipper is actually part of the Intelligence Sector, but he also occasionally joins the fighting force. Mostly we paired him with the sharpshooter because she has a temper like a fuse and the "Penguin" knows just how to set her off." Peabody explained. That was true, the man looked like he could get on anyone's nerves.

"Also I dodge well and the Scottish lad is trigger happy." "The Penguin" added, smirking in a way that only one familiar with their rival could. I laughed and Skipper glanced at me, surprised.

A picture of a handsome shaggy haired young adult with the most mischievous emerald eyes and a young teen with an equally mischievous smile whose feet looked like it was barely stroking the floor appeared.

"The Heartbreaker Hero and Peter Pan." Mr. Peabody continued, letting out a huge sigh like he sensed trouble. And the duo certainly looked like they were trouble.

A collective sigh went around the room.

"Those two are the most annoying, mischievous, unpredictable, crazy gang members. We never know what they're going to do. That guy, the Heartbreaker Hero, he steals from the rich and gives to the poor. The boy, Peter Pan, some say he has an imaginary enemy called Captain Hook and is always whispering to someone called "Tink". They spell trouble, those two." Astrid explained to me, and I could imagine the chaos those two could cause.

I knew who would be entrusted to those two before the name was even said.

"Jack? Bunny?" Mr. Peabody asked with an air of defeat.

"Aw Peabody, do I have to do it with the bunny? He's literally a ball of fluff." Jack protested, eyes twinkling. A buff-looking man with a wicked Australian accent growled and nearly pounced on Jack. Another collective sigh went around the group.

"Shut your trap, you albino snowflake." "Bunny" growled again.

"You two, this time, actual weapons. Water balloons don't count. Neither does snowballs injected with neon pink paint." Peabody clarified, glaring at "Bunny" and the "Winter Spirit".

"Moving on." A picture appeared depicting a huge guy with messy brown hair, smiling at a little girl with stars and hearts in her hair. I gaped. No way someone was going to have to fight him. He looked gentle, despite his humungous hands, molded for destroying.

"Wreck-It-Ralph. Po, you in?" Peabody asked an overweight teen, who was stuffing what seemed like his 30th dumpling into his mouth. I blinked.

"Po actually is a kung-fu master." Astrid explained, catching my disbelieving expression. I nodded slowly. My "teammates" kept getting more and more interesting.

"Mulan and Shang, the 'Chinese Dragons'." Peabody continued, the screen flashing to a picture of two Chinese practicing the Martial Arts. They looked totally in sync and I noticed them standing a little _too_ closely. Despite myself, I smiled.

A respected silence hung in the air as we watched the duo practice like they were doing a salsa with double-ended swords and razor sharp knives.

"We got them." Hiccup confirmed, glancing at his girlfriend Astrid beside him and still stroking his extraordinary cat (extractable teeth and all).

"After all, it seems only fitting that the "Dragon Tamers" are assigned to the "Dragons"." Astrid smirked, and a chorus of laughter echoed around the room. If anyone could handle those two, it was Hiccup and Astrid.

"Finally… the Angel from Hell." Lucky me. Mr. Peabody winced, and several gang members looked at me in pity.

"We don't know the second identity of the Angel from Hell, and we have basically no background on him. He started appearing in gang fights approximately 2 years ago, and has a undefeated reputation." Mr. Peabody continued. My luck just keeps getting better and better.

"He's been an issue for the _Protectors_ since he joined. No one's abilities match his. All we know of him is that he has a sword made of Stygian Iron, can sneak up on almost anyone, and seems to almost control the shadows. He's seriously injured several of our members before, but surprisingly never killed, although he's had the opportunity." The intelligent man said.

A picture appeared on the screen. A blurry flash of obsidian blade and a black mask disappearing behind a wall. All the picture showed was a glimpse of messy black hair and dark skin. The whole picture screamed: 'stay away!' The figure did seem like he controlled darkness. 'I'm going to die' was the first thought that crossed my mind.

"Bianca, since you're new, I want you to wear a mask, similar to the 'Angel from Hell's, because you could be an incredibly powerful secret weapon." Mr. Peabody said, already knowing I knew my opponent.

"Bianca?" Mr. Peabody asked. I glanced up questioningly.

"Be careful." He said, seemingly genuinely worried for my wellbeing. Yup, definitely dead.

"Now, the gang fight is on 1st December, 2 days from now, next to Hiccup an Astrid's place. It's our home turf, so that might give us an advantage. Last words of advice: Never underestimate your opponent." Mr. Peabody finished, not-very-reassuringly.

I heard Peabody muttering as we were dismissed.

"The Angel from Hell V.S. The Devil's Princess… that's going to be disastrous."

 _Nico's POV_

I sighed and ran a hand through my unruly hair. Bianca said I needed to get a haircut, but she loved my hair as much as I loved it. How messed up my life was.

"Nico, you okay?" Peter Pan glanced at me worriedly across the table. The gang fight group was eating pizza at the Disney Restaurant, taking a break from work. Merida, Peter, Robin, Mulan, Shang, and Ralph were here. As rules stated, 7 members per gang fight. Surprisingly, Elsa, wasn't part of the crew. She usually was, but I heard she requested not to face off with her usual rival, the "Winter Spirit". I would have to ask her about that later.

No, I was not okay. I was assigned the "Devil's Princess".

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and took a bite of my Hawaiian pizza. I didn't even like Hawaiian. Me and Bianca made better pizza than this.

How could I fight a girl who apparently has lightning reflexes and knife-edge accuracy, has a heart of gold, and whose conscience will be her downfall?

I usually had no problem destroying the enemy. I made it my job to purposely ignore their personality and person al life, but stumbling upon this girl, I can't ignore what I have learned.

"Guys, this Devil's Princess…" I started, drawing the attention of my friends/teammates.

"Aye Nico, don't worry bout' her, you have a undefeated streak. Stick to the shadows and show tha' rookie who's boss. The only thing you need to worry bout' is yer panic atta- Merida glared pointedly at me, but didn't finish her sentence.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin stiffen, his green eyes darkening. Other than Elsa, he was the only other person who knew of the "Devil's Princess". I glanced discreetly at him for advice.

He gave me a pained glance and moved his shoulders up and down in a helpless shrug.

It's on me.

 _3rd Person POV_

"Siblings?" A dark figure loomed over the quivering traitor. His cloak billowed around him and his pale, ghostly face took on a manic grin.

"How…sweet." The man stabbed the traitor with a knife, not a flicker of remorse in his empty eyes. Oh, the sweet bitterness. He watched the two figures from his place outside the city, exiled. How twisted their story was.

Pitch Black cackled dangerously, stabbing a bloodless finger each into the miniature shadows of Nico and Bianca Di Angelo.

* * *

 **Again, check out Jesternator's works**

 **She's an amazing person and an amazing writer ;)**

 **Thank you for being in my life, Jesternator... we won't forget you 3**

 **Hope you guys liked it**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	7. Neverland

**Here it is!  
**

 **present for you Sunsunchanchannikki ;)**

 ***updating**

* * *

Chapter 7: Neverland

 _Nico POV_

Soundtrack: _Never Grow up_ by Taylor Swift

December 1st, Queen's street. There was a deep sense of foreboding squirming in my stomach as I panicked. We were walking in the darkness of the midnight Dreamworks turf, a natural disadvantage. The streets were eerily quiet, as always before a gangfight. Neither side wanted innocent civilians injured. Walking through the momentarily ghost town, I shuddered.

Behind my mask, which I always donned so none could recognize me, especially if I appeared in the papers and Bianca saw, which would cause her to freak. That was why I stuck to the shadows. They protected me, hid my identity and insecurities.

We turned a corner to reach Queen's street. It was a wide, filled road, shacks and low buildings made it perfect for a gang fight. Anything goes in a gang fight: guns, knives, bows and arrows, even fist fighting.

My breath caught in my throat as I witnessed our opponents standing wordlessly on the other end of the road, waiting for us. All was as we imagined, Aladdin and Jasmine had got all the identities of the members participating correct. My eyes zeroed in on my opponent, the Devil's Princess.

She was the smallest in the crew, her form almost like that of a child, and she, like the rest, were wearing a black combat suit, outfitted with their weapons of choice, and a black mask, much similar to my own, that hid her identity. Her only weapon, as far as I could see, was an obsidian dagger strapped to her side and a pair of throwing knives.

 _The Legendaries_ and _The Protectors_ stood facing each other, neither willing to make the first move. Merida's hair seemed to be cackling with electricity, and Mulan was twirling her blade experimentally.

The Devil's Princess looked tense, her whole body high on alert.

Then she sneezed.

This was such an unpredicted, unnatural occurrence that the Disney crew all turned to look at the wisp of the girl. Of course, that was when the _Protectors_ decided to make their move.

In the span of a few seconds, metal clashed against metal, and the fight began. My feet moved at their own accord, only to turn at the last moment and avoid a pair of throwing daggers passing inches from my face.

I turned to see the masked girl, who although held a pair of throwing knives, gave off an aura of innocence. I spun to her side and aimed an experiment slash with my sword towards her shoulder blade, momentarily shocked when she all but disappeared and somersaulted to the side, nicking my cheek with her dagger. I spun around, meeting her obsidian dagger with my own and flinging it back towards her. Her speed and reflexes were legendary. I could not seem to touch her.

We appraised each other, then she gave me a small smile, her molten chocolate-coloured eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Hi." she said, and it was like all the strings in my heart were pulled and let go.

Then suddenly she ran off into the darkness, and I spotted her scaling a wall onto a roof, barely visible in the night. The shadows hid the building from view. I smirked. Shadows.

I too scaled the wall, slinking up with ease and landing gracefully on the roof. It was empty. Then the color in a shadow-concentrated area shifted. Got you. I flew on my feet and sliced at the darkness, sensing she was there, but just as I sliced, I heard a whiz of metal and ducked.

I looked up to see her throwing knife embedded in the wall I had just been standing at. Where is the other? Again, I leaped to the side just as another dagger flew into the area in which my torso was, missing me by less than a centimetre. I saw the next daggers coming and deflected them with my sword, leaping forward and slicing the air above her head just as she ducked and rolled out of my reach. 'Never underestimate your enemy', what a rookie mistake I had made.

Our wordless fight took us to some telephone lines, and we were fighting on the edge of the roof. One false step and bye bye. I vaguely heard "Penguin"s taunting and Merida's colourful cursing as we danced across the roof.

Her throwing knives seemed to surround me, and my sword was swift and powerful. We were both light on our feet, toes teasing the floor with our leaps and dodges.

Her daggers missed yet again and I sliced the ground where her feet were. She fell. The strings in my heart were ruthlessly pulled yet again. Then she reappeared, eyes glinting in the moonlight, lightweight body resting comfortably on the telephone wires.

The tangle of wires were taut and the night was young. I stepped carefully onto the telephone wires, and so the dance resumed. Our balance was perfect, and her dagger and my sword screeched as they flew inches from our skin. The telephone wires were growing less and less, being sliced at endlessly with my sword, and a streetlight behind us illuminated every footstep. Every step had its purpose, every move calculated.

After a while, I realized I was laughing. The sheer obscurity of the situation struck me. I'm stuck on a telephone wire, fighting with a tiny girl with throwing knives and wings as feet.

We didn't notice anything but each other, and when the last collection of telephone wires were sliced, we fell 3 stories, both landing like cats on the brutal concrete floor. I had met my match.

Her throws were precise and her feet light but my reflexes were fast and my sword strong.

Almost instantly, all the fights around me took on a different turn: more violent, more rushed, almost as if we all sensed something was amiss. True enough, soon there came anguished cries of "Peter!" and then we were running, both gangs running as hard as they could back to their bases, us with an injured member.

Wreck-It-Ralph was carrying Peter Pan, and fueled by anger, fear, and adrenaline, we ran the entire 9 kilometres back to our base. Everything happened in a blur the moment we entered our base. Simba was there, paramedics were running about, panicked, and a body was wrenched from our grasp, put in a stretcher, and rushed to the ER.

The next few hours were torture. Bile rose up in my mouth as I imagined what could have happened to my friend. My vision was distorted as I set with the gang outside the hospital and rehabilitation sector of our base.

Baymax came out of the room, and if it was possible, his robot eyes were anguished.

"You may see him." the robot said, and the 6 of us , complete with eyebags and tearstained cheeks, all but rushed into the room.

Peter lay on the blindingly white bed, eyes fluttering open and chest wounded by two bullets. We saw them clearly, and the purple-black lines of poison were clear on his skin.

Then everybody was sobbing, because nothing could stop Peter from dying. My partner, my friend, that boy who always told me to 'stay young' and 'never grow up'. I didn't know how long we stayed there, but the sun was filtering through the windows just as Peter Pan's eyes fluttered shut.

He was in Neverland now.

* * *

 **hehe thank you for taking time to read this**

 **Byee!**

 **(btw this story isn't over :) plot is still going strong XD)**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	8. The Nightmare King

**hey guys ^^ It's December! (Christmas is almost here yayy... almost)**

 **Any suggestions, comments, criticisms, anything really, review, pm me, or smth.**

 **Disclaimer: bleh blah bleh don't own amazing characters... owned by various awesome people.**

 **This chapter has lots of Disney characters so.. hope you guys know your Disney movies :)**

 **XD enjoy guys**

* * *

Chapter 8: Nightmare King

 _Bianca POV_

Soundtrack: _Warriors_ by Imagine Dragons

They told me we were visiting the _Princesses_ , a neutral gang that had connections outside the city who may help us assess the new threat.

As we were running back to our base in the Dreamworks turf, a group of horse-riders, clothed in all black and whipping skeleton-like horses pursued us. We called them the Nightmares. And we had no idea who they were, but we ran, because the same stifling fear squeezed our hearts and filled our minds. Our crew wasn't able to explain the feeling, but we felt the term "Nightmares" was appropriate.

I asked why they would help us, and Megamind all but ran from the room. I asked if they were dangerous, and Peabody pursed his lips.

Which was how I found myself riding in the Furious Five's car: including Po, Monkey, Viper, Crane, Tigress, and Mantis, alongside Jack. The _Princesses'_ territory was the North of the city, and the Furious Five shared a flimsy mutual friendship, which was the reason for them being there. I had no idea why I was going. The _Princesses'_ territory was nicer than the rest of Santa Maria; it seemed like a quaint little town separated and untouched by the rivalry in the heart of the city.

We stepped out of the huge jeep and made our way towards the beautifully decorated castle, complete with sweet honeysuckle gardens filled with all flowers imaginable, and secretive climbing ivy. The elegant sign on the doors stopped me short: BOARDING SCHOOL FOR TALENTED GIRLS.

Po knocked on the massive double doors and were nearly instantly opened by a little girl with intelligent eyes and light hair, tied with a blue ribbon. She looked barely 8 years old in her little sky blue dress, and brightened when she saw us.

"Hi! You must be the Dreamworks crew Miss White told us was coming!" the little girl grinned up at us, holding the door open for us to enter. Her speech was perfect and she held herself with pride.

I gave an involuntary shudder. They knew we were coming.

"Yes we are, and what is your name?" Jack asked expertly, giving the girl a genuine smile and bending down slightly.

"My name is Alice, and I'm sure you will feel welcome at this institution. It's practically a Wonderland!" Alice proclaimed happily. We were all slightly shocked by her refined speech and vocabulary. Talented indeed.

"Well may we introduce ourselves, young lady?" Jack asked smoothly, warming up to the little girl. Alice blushed.

"I already know you, so no need. to. Po, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress. Good day." Alice continued, holding her hand out for a handshake. The Furious Five were truly stunned, but each reached down to shake the little girl's hand.

"The Devil's Princess." Alice smiled, and gave me a hug. I laughed at her curiosity and honest expression and hugged her back.

"And the Winter Spirit." the little girl cocked her head at Jack for a moment, then held her arms out for a hug. Jack chuckled again and gave Alice a hug, then picked her up and swung her around, setting her back gently on the floor.

"So who's Miss White?" Jack asked as we entered the great doors and gaped at the magnificent sight. The architecture of the arched dome entrance hall was regal and beautiful, and the patterns on the marble floor were breathtaking. I gasped.

"I'll take you to her now, then I simply must be off to my Calculus class." Curiouser and curiouser. Alice led us through countless hallways, ballrooms, architecture wonders, finally reaching a bustling corridor in which teachers barely spared us a glance, and knocked on a door at the end of the hall which had "Snow White" in gold cursive script.

"Come in! " A sweet voice came through the door. Alice, with the help of Jack, pushed open the heavy door to be met with an office filled with flowers and plants, and surprisingly, animals such as squirrels, birds, and bunnies. How… eccentric.

In the middle of this chaos was a gorgeous woman, perhaps in her late 30's, with lips as red as rose, hair as black as ebony, and skin as white as snow. She looked up as we entered, stood up from her position behind her desk, and made her way to us.

"Alice, you may go. Thank you." the woman, presumably Snow White, told the little girl, who happily skipped out.

"Finally! I've been expecting you! My name is Miss White, but call me Snow." the woman smiled in all of her sparkling blue and yellow dress.

"Hello, but how did you know we were coming?" I asked politely, already falling in love with this school, its architecture, and its mystery.

"Oh, I have my ways. Now, Winter Spirit, close your mouth and we'll be off." Snow laughed and Jack promptly closed his mouth.

"Excuse me, but off to where?" Tigress asked, eyes narrowed at the seemingly high woman.

"To tour the school of course! Now I know you can't wait to know all about those Nightmares, but in the meantime, you can enjoy a tour of the school and stay for supper!" Snow said, and I was once again unnerved by how much she knew about us.

All in a daze, we exited the room, following Snow through the hallways as she explained the purpose for each room. All the rooms had floor-to-ceiling windows. We stopped in a medium-sized classroom, which had a huge elegant clock and whiteboards on the walls, filled with complex math equations.

"This is the math classroom. The main math teacher is Ella, or Cinderella if you'd like to be formal." Snow explained, gesturing to the beautiful woman with blonde hair in a graceful updo, wearing a shimmery blue dress, ballroom gloves, and strangely enough, glass slippers.

The students, no older than 10, were all captivated by the woman's explanation of… was that… quantum mathematics? They barely looked up when Snow knocked on one of the windows and waved to Ella, with the exception of Alice, who waved and grinned.

We walked a little ways more to find a massive classroom, right next to an equally massive library, filled floor to ceiling with books of every size, shape, colour, and kind. Students were listening to a kind-looking teacher with brown hair that fell in ringlets and a yellow dress. There were several maps and open books around the classroom.

"This is Belle's classroom, she's our best Language and Literature teacher. She also has a passion for Ancient civilizations and mysteries." Snow continued as we walked past the amazing classroom. By now we were all honestly impressed.

The next hour was spent touring the colossal school, meeting Ariel the marine life and swimming teacher, Rapunzel the art teacher, Maleficent the sports teacher, Tiana the cooking and music teacher, and Pocahontas, the geography teacher. No wonder the school was called "BOARDING SCHOOL FORTALENTED GIRLS".

By now thoroughly exhausted, we sat down to eat the mouth-watering supper cooked by Tiana and her assistants, and listened as Snow told us all she knew about the Nightmares.

"They were a big deal in Santa Maria de Match a 3 years ago, but then your organization banished them, especially with the help of the Sandman, and… and they've been living in exile ever since. Now, their organization is situated in a small city a few hundred kilometres outside the city's border. But recently I heard their leader, the Nightmare King, has been terrorizing cities along the way, gaining more power, and heading straight towards Santa Maria. The Nightmare King's cronies, as you guys thought, are called the Nightmares, and their cruelty has made them legendary in the cities outside our borders. I heard they recently developed a serum called Dust Nightlock, and is converting it into bullet form, but my sources haven't been able to tell me anything else." Snow explained, her eyes haunted. I noticed Jack's expression change and his form shivered, although I never knew Jack to be cold.

"If they're heading for Santa Maria, do you think they could destroy the city?" Po asked.

"Yes. The Nightmare King's power and ruthlessness makes him an exception from many moral boundaries that the gangs in Santa Maria follow." Snow answered with certainty.

"So if the Nightmare King heads back towards Santa Maria, how do we defeat him?" Jack asked, his voice taking on a hard edge I never heard.

"The _Princesses_ will help. I know it seems we are merely teachers, but we are legendary among the gang world. However, only if all 3 gangs in Santa Maria unite, then the force _may_ be enough to force the Nightmares back." Snow sighed, everyone knew that was a slim possibility.

"How did the _Protectors_ defeat the Nightmares before?" I asked, curious.

There was silence, and Jack was trembling, his head in his hands. They were avoiding my questioning gaze, and I worriedly put my hand reassuringly on Jack's shoulder, wincing when he brushed me off.

Suddenly, a little girl broke the silence, running up to us with brown hair flying and telling us Tiana told us second helpings were available.

"Tell Tiana thank you, Pippa." Snow said gently to the little girl, shooing her away kindly. Jack's head snapped up, his eyes haunted.

"What did you call her?" He all but whispered.

"Pippa." Snow smiled at the mention of one of her students. Jack was shaking violently now, and my heart broke to see him reduced to such a state, and not knowing why or how to help him.

"Jack? What's wrong?" I whispered.

Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and he said so quietly I almost missed it: "I once knew a girl called Pippa."

 _Nico POV_

I was oddly separated from my body, overcome with loss and riddled with guilt. Bianca didn't notice, surprisingly, but she as well seemed detached. It was December 4th, and snow was falling hard outside.

The snow tickled my nose as I walked dejectedly to the Intelligence and Research Sector of the _Legendaries_ base and went to the "Big Hero 6 Room".

The entire assembly was somber and quiet. That was until the Big Hero 6 crew started talking.

"So, we've been researching the bullets that killed Peter, an d we scanned the surveillance cameras and satellite scans, and we found out that Dreamworks didn't fire those bullets." Tadashi started, captivating the audience. I could tell they were focusing their grief on how to avenge his death rather than mourn it, the Disney way.

"We used a sample of the poison, and after extensive testing, we have identified a substance called Dust Nightlock. It is a variation of the poison Nightlock, but this version is intended to give the victim scarring nightmares for 48 hours. The severity of these nightmares are said to cause severe mental and physical damage, and is said to be incurable. However, the Dust Nightlock will only cause nightmares if it is programmed with the right DNA of the desired victim." Hiro, Tadashi's little brother, continued, showing us excerpts and pictures from their research. The cogs in my mind were spinning as I processed the sudden influx of information.

"The poison did not give Peter Pan nightmares, rather, it acted as an incurable poison. This means that the bullets did not have his DNA, which leads to our conclusion that the bullets were not meant for him." Wasabi stated, continuing in their explanation.

There was a silence as the members took in this information.

Simba, his immaculate suit perfect but the stress lines on his face betraying his condition, asked what we were all thinking. "So who were the bullets meant for?"

* * *

 **O_o** **CLiFFhaNgER oooh**

 **(sorry guys I'll update soon;)**

 **-NattyBooBoo**


	9. A Chance Meeting

**The mystery will be solved... Not really XD plot just gets more confusing ^^**  
 **Sorry to those who don't approve of the (Bianca/Tadashi) pairing but they're soooo adorable (like Percabeth loll), hmm this chapter might be a little boring and a bit romance romancey but it's necessary, so bear with me :)**

 **ENJOY and constructive critism is welcome ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Chance Meeting

 _Tadashi POV_

Soundtrack: _Something Just Like This_ by The Chainsmokers/Coldplay

"So who were the bullets for?"

I paused and glanced at Nico. He looked a mess. The darkness under his eyes were like bruises and his clothes seemed to be hanging off his thin frame. I took a deep breath, and Hiro looked at me encouragingly.

"We had 2 DNA matches, one for each bullet. The first match was Nico Di Angelo…" I started, and Nico showed barely any response, but the whole gang gasped.

"Who. Is. Behind. This." Simba thundered, his shoulders trembling with the effort to stay calm. A dull thudding in my chest distracted me from the conversation.

"We only know that the fingerprints and energy signature of everyone other than our 7 and _The Protector's of the Moon_ 's 7 is an individual that hasn't been seen for 3 years, but we haven't been able to identify the person. However, there has been murmurings from the Dreamworks side about a group called the Nightmares." Hiro saved me from answering. The 15 year old gave me a comforting smile.

There was silence as they contemplated the information.

"You said there were two bullets… who was the other one for?" Nico piped up quietly from his place on the couch. He was surprisingly calm after learning someone wanted him injured beyond help.

"Come again?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Who's DNA was the other bullet containing?" He repeated, his voice taking on a desperate quality.

"We recognized the energy signals, and although there are many holes in the DNA we managed to piece together, the other bullet was meant for Bianca Di Angelo." I finished, wincing when I saw Nico physically stiffen.

He stood up and his eyes held pure fear. "How is that possible? She wasn't even on the scene!" Nico's voice was rising in intensity and anger.

"All we know is that the bullet had a range of almost a kilometer, so Bianca could have been several blocks away, eating at a restaurant or something, while the bullets were fired." I said, witnessing the breakdown of one of Disney's strongest member.

No one mentioned how Peter got in the way of the bullets and how he knew they were meant for Nico and his sister. No one wished to know.

"Excuse me." Nico said, his face blank although there was a manic look in his eyes. He walked out of the room calmly and the door slammed with a crash. Simba sighed, his shoulders drooping further at the new relay of information.

"I want eyes on him and his sister at all times. The sister is a civilian, so be discreet about it. She doesn't need to know." Simba ordered, taking measures to ensure the safety of the Di Angelo's.

"For all we know there's something deeper behind this. We need to find out why this group… the Nightmares targeted Nico and especially an innocent civilian who has no connection whatsoever to the rivalry." Simba said, dismissing the gang, who filtered out slowly.

Soon it was just me and my brother, who was patting my shoulder.

"You did well. C'mon, let's go home." Hiro said, tugging gently on my hand.

"I'll get back. I just want to take a walk, think a little. You go ahead." I ruffled my little brother's hair, smiling when he handed me my cap and ran out.

I took the long way home. The snow was gentle as my mind whirred through all the information it needed to process. A million questions whizzed through my mind, leaving me none the wiser. As head of the Intelligence and Research Sector of Disney, it was my job to find out exactly what was happening.

It got so much more serious than a new Dreamworks member.

I didn't register the body that slammed into me until I saw the small girl sprawled out on the snow-covered floor. I quickly came to my senses.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking." I apologized, helping her up. Her hands were freezing, and the snow contrasted beautifully with her olive skin.

"That's all right, I wasn't looking either. The snow is wonderful isn't it?" The girl looked up, and my heart stopped in my chest. Her chocolate orbs regarded with innocent curiosity and her long lashes were fringed with snow.

"I…I…" I was lost for words. Never before had a girl rendered me speechless. The girl giggled and beamed, holding out her hand for me to shake. As if in a dream, I once again took her hand, shivering at the tingles of warmth that shot up my arm .

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Tadashi Hamada. I'm sorry about earlier. I was lost in thought. What's yours?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"No harm done. I was lost in thought too… Anyways, my name is Bianca Di Angelo." she said, giving me the most angelic smile. I nearly choked on my spit. Bianca Di Angelo?! Of all the-

"Well, nice to meet you, but I really must be going…my brother is probably freaking out of his mind." she laughed again, adjusting the bag swinging from her shoulder and waving. I agreed; Nico probably was freaking out, but for entirely different reasons.

I dumbly watched her walk away into the snow for a while, then snapping out of my trance and running after her.

"Wait!" I shouted, catching up with Bianca, who turned around, and I realized how close we were standing.

"I-I can walk you home. I'm going the same way anyways." I quickly made up an excuse, heat filling my cheeks when she grinned.

"And how, pray tell, Mr. Stalker, do _you_ know where I live?" she asked, smirking a little at my flustered expression. Oh crap.

"I..uh…I know your brother… Nico, right?" I improvised. Bianca raised a questioning eyebrow then laughed.

"Sure, Mr. Stalker." She answered, starting to walk towards the Di Angelo's house. I followed her, berating myself: You're just doing something nice for Nico. I'm sure he would want his sister to be safe. Yeah… just doing this for Nico.

Her brown eyes twinkled as she glared playfully at me. "So… who _are_ you, random-guy-who-supposedly-knows-my-brother?"

We talked all the way back to the Neutrality Zone, where the Di Angelo's lived. I learned that she loved to make pizza and spaghetti, and loved chocolate anything, but hated fizzy drinks and hated rain.

…

We stopped as I just barely caught sight of Nico and Bianca's house. She turned to me, leaned forward, and suddenly proclaimed: "RACE YOU!"

Then she shot forward like a bullet towards her house. My heart thudded as I ran after her, laughing. She was fast, and I gave her a head start for a couple of seconds by standing there gaping like a surprised fish.

We laughed, out of breath , as Bianca knocked on the door. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were alight with joy. And by the way, I just liked her as a friend. Kind of.

The door opened and Nico in all his disheveled-drowned-kitten-thunder narrowed his eyes at me, pulled Bianca in just as she managed out a 'bye!' and slammed the door in her face.

I leaped up and did my little victory dance, twirling out of their porch and heading home.

 _3rdPerson POV_

"Agrhh!" Pitch Black slammed his hand into the shadow figures laughing in the snow.

"Love… how beautiful…" The Bogeyman continued mockingly, shadows creeping across the whole room. He glanced at the miniature city they called Santa Maria de Matcha, eyes flickering to the Neutrality Zone.

And in his bloodless palm was a jar of fire.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger hehehehehe... The next chapter is pretty abrupt and sudden;; but wait for it guys the climax is coming!**

 **Thanks to those who have been supporting this story and following up on it, my deepest thanks goes out to you XD**

 **Cringy but kinda-cute romance? You got it ;)**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	10. Burning in the Snow

**hehe don't hate me for doing this to Nico and Bianca XD**

 **thanks to all who are following my story,, I'll update soon and enjoy the chapter :))**

 **Almost Christmas guys! Be excited hehe (Disclaimer: don't own anything blah blah)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Burning in the Snow

 _Nico POV_

Soundtrack:

"Where. Were. You?" I demanded, slamming the door in Tadashi's face. A darkness had risen inside my mind, taking over my senses. Bianca looked concernedly at me, all traces of laughing disappearing at once.

"Just taking a walk… Nico…" I took a deep breath, glaring at the floor and refusing to look at my sister. She could have died that night…

"Nico!" Bianca shouted at me, shaking my shoulders to no avail.

"NICO LOOK AT ME!" Bianca pulled my chin to look at her. Her cheeks were still red from the cold of the outside, and her eyes were filled with fear.

"I'm fine." She confirmed, stroking my hair as I embraced her like she was my lifeline. In a way, she was. We stood in silence for a while, me utterly terrified out of my mind. We needed to get away from this city. I had vowed to protect her, and I had almost failed that night. I coughed. It seemed as if something was in my chest, making it impossible to breathe. A soft red glow seemed to surround us, and I felt heat creeping into my very being. How hot it was… then Bianca shifted, me engulfing her tiny frame as we looked up.

The world was on fire.

"BIANCA RUN! UP THE STAIRS!" I shouted; flames were already licking across the wooden floor, and the door was blocked. Smoke filled my eyes and nose, making my eyes water.

Bianca was already halfway up the stairs when I too bounded up the stairs, then I saw the wooden beam above the stairs fall in slow motion, like a flaming wooden sword. Bianca's dark hair reflected the red hotness of the beam.

"BIANCA LOOK OUT!" I desperately lunged up the flight of stairs, every bone in my body straining to reach my sister.

Then there was a crash and flames. And it filled my whole being. I only noticed the tiny figure once again wrapped tightly in my arms, the flaming wooden beam only inches from our skin.

We were surrounded by a great wall of flames. It was like living Tantarus. Both ends of the once magnificent wooden staircase were blocked by the fire. My only thought was to protect my sister, and we stood there, hanging on tightly to each other until the smoke filled our lungs and the fire burned our eyelids.

…

"Nico…Nico wake up!" I vaguely heard a familiar voice in the darkness reaching out to me as I floated in an empty abyss. My mind was oddly disconnected from my body as I did nothing but listen to the conversation around me.

"When will he wake up?" a worried and comforting voice asked.

"He will in his own time, don't worry Bianca, Baymax will take care of him." A different but also familiar voice answered.

I slipped out of consciousness and surrendered myself to the pounding in my brain.

…

"Why are we here? Me nor my brother has anything to do with the Disney gang. Why are they helping us?" the girl's voice asked. In the back of my mind, I vaguely felt the twinge of panic and discovery. But discovery of what? I couldn't remember… The only thing I remembered was a girl with chocolate eyes and flames. Flames everywhere.

"Disney helps those in need." the male voice answered after a long pause. For some reason I felt the reassuring blanket of relief engulf my mind.

…

It felt like eons before I opened my eyes to face the welcome sight of Disney's hospital wing. Baymax stood over me, robotic eyes blinking and rousing the figure beside my bed. My vision was disoriented and blurry, and the light was a sight for sore eyes. When my eyes finally adjusted, I was met with my sister's wide eyes.

"Nico! Thank good ness! You can't imagine how worried I've been…" She cried, eyes watering as she nearly crushed my body with a hug. How long had I been out?

"What happened? All I remember is being trapped on the staircase…" I started.

"I blacked out too, but when I woke up they told me the Disney team had got us out through the roof. The entire lower floor is in ashes, but the 2nd floor is still salvageable. Neeks you were out for so long!" Bianca said, grabbing my hands and squeezing them.

"How long…" I asked, almost worried to hear the answer.

"Two weeks." She answered. I sat bolt upright. Two weeks?! I was out for two weeks?!

"Where are we? And what date is it?" I asked frantically, crossing my fingers that Bianca didn't find out my involvement with the _Legendaries._

"It's December 18. The Disney crew saved us. I don't know why or anything, but they said they help civilians in need. Nico they saved us…this huge adorable white robot came and he made your burns good as new. We were just waiting for you to wake up. But Nico, you don't belong here. These are gang members!" Bianca almost whispered, and I looked down to see my body seemed to be good as new. My sister didn't know.

"But where will we go?" I asked, knowing we couldn't stay and my gangs' base.

"There's a hotel in the _Princesses_ territory, it's safe." my sister said, and so we left. The _Princesses_ territory was truly beautiful and quaint, and the hotel turned out to be charming. We were lost. I knew Disney gave me enough money to last us at least a year, but half of our home was burnt to the ground.

The very next day, Elsa knocked on our hotel room door and tackled me in a hug. Bianca was out with her friends, and surprisingly not much had changed.

"Nico we have to go to the _Legendaries_ base. It's urgent. I was sent to summon you." Elsa said, tugging on my hand. We took Elsa's silver Mercedes to the Disney base and I rushed in, wondering what had happened in the whole 2 weeks I was gone.

I ran to the meeting room, throwing open the doors to be stopped short. Nearly all the important members of the Disney gang were present. But that was not what shocked me. There were tens of pictures and graphs of fire. How could they be investigating one fire so intensely?

Then I looked carefully at the pictures. What I saw made me stop. The school, the university, the hospital, the kindergarten, all in flames. This was not one fire.

Simba, standing in the front of the room, looked for once immensely relieved: "Nico, thank goodness you're ok. How are you?" he asked. But I was still struck by the photographs around the room.

"How big was the fire?" I asked, almost dreading to hear the answer. It was Elsa who answered me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

"They burned the entire Neutrality Zone." I gasped.

"46 dead, 10 of them children, all from the Neutrality Zone, including my mother." Simba told me, gritting his teeth in anger or anguish, I couldn't tell. He was positively livid.

"Dreamworks did this?" I questioned, knowing the consequences of this action would be disastrous.

"Who else?" Simba retorted, and I could see the dull look of loss in each of the members. There was a small voice at the back of my head, protesting: 'How is that possible? They had family and friends in the Neutrality Zone as well! Dreamworks wouldn't stoop that low!' But I ignored the voice, preferring to place the blame.

Simba addressed the entire group. "Dreamworks will pay for this in blood. They have violated the sacred rule in this city, and have killed the innocents. They will not get away with what they have done. We fight to kill. From now on, we are at war."

* * *

 **/"They burned the entire Neutrality Zone"/**

 **^^ hope you guys liked it... ah there will be more fighting soon ;)**

 **Also I was thinking maybe to do a Percabeth story for Christmas (one-shot? idk)...**

 **Here's to writing~ XD  
**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	11. Chilled to the Bone

**I'm sorry guyyys,, this chapter is so cruel and terrible but necessary TT**

 **And I apologize to Jelsa XD... those with innocent minds... there will be mild torture in this chapter sooo... yahh**

 **Ahh the end is nearly coming stay with me guys ;D**

 **(Don't kill me ^^)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Chilled to the Bone

 _Elsa POV_

"Give me one reason I should trust you." I said, and I could tell my words hurt him like ice shards. Jack Frost. Liar. Traitor. Cheater.

"Elsa, it wasn't us. I swear." Jack pleaded, hurt. Always so desperate. My ninja stars were still clutched reassuringly in my palm, legs apart in battle stance. But I knew the battle I would be fighting today was a battle of wills.

"H-How can y-you say that?" I shook my head, squashing the growing attraction I felt for the handsome man. His angled cheekbones glinted in the moonlight.

"Els, please, just listen." He pleaded, beautiful blue eyes boring into my very soul.

"You-You burned them. The whole Neutrality Zone, Jack! Anna was burned! Did you hear me? ANNA WAS BURNED!" I could hear my voice growing hysterical as I gripped the ninja stars tighter in my hand. The sight of Anna, barely 7, lying motionless on the Disney base hospital bed area, red hair spread in a fan around her, was physically painful.

"Elsa, you know I wouldn't have allowed that to happen!" He was hysterical now as well.

"NO, JACK! I DON'T KNOW THAT!" I yelled, remembering the heartbreak he had caused me.

"I could never break your heart. You know that!" Jack's expression was pained, and now I could see that he still honestly cared for me.

"Like you did 2 years ago?" I asked coldly, refusing to succumb to his pitiful figure.

"Elsa, what are you even talking about? _You_ were the one who dumped _me_!" He protested. The nerve of him. I was shaking with fury. I still remembered how I opened the door to our shared apartment, to be faced with him… with someone else.

"Don't. Just don't, Jack." I stopped him. I didn't want to listen to his excuses. He had burned my heart, and now he had burned Anna. I should kill him. I should kill him. Simba ordered us to kill on sight. He deserved justice. But the ninja stars now hung uselessly in my hands. I could never kill him.

"Els, if you won't listen, just p-please, let me show you." Jack pleaded. I was silent, refusing to look at him still.

"It's Pitch Black." The name alone sent shivers down my spine. I remembered Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. He terrorized Santa Maria only 3 years ago, and fear and darkness seeped into everyone's lives. I remembered how Jack and the Sandman banished him. And I remembered Pippa, Jack's little sister…

"Lead the way." I said, knowing this went beyond a lover's quarrel.

We were only a few minutes away from the border. We ran silently towards the outskirts of the city, stopping at the road that led to the neighboring city. Then as if by silent agreement, we got off the main roads, sticking to the alleyways until reaching a hole. It was dark, and I looked disbelievingly at Jack.

"This is the entrance to Pitch's lair?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Just trust me." He whispered, and I found myself thinking, after 2 years, I still did. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the hole. My fall was softened by a human cushion. Despite our situation, I blushed and hurriedly got off Jack.

What met my eyes was not in the least reassuring. There seemed to be an eerie aura around this place. The underground cavern was filled with massive swinging cages. They were empty. Mesmerized, I walked closer, hearing nothing and seeing no one but myself and Jack. I reached the centre of the room, nerves on high alert, and observed a desk with what seemed to be a model on it.

"Jack? Jack you have to see this." My voice was surprisingly steady. On the desk was a miniature model of Santa Maria. The model seemed to be made out of pure black dust, but that wasn't what worried me. I had witnessed the supernatural more times than I could count. What worried me was the synthetic flames licking across the miniature Neutrality Zone of the city. There was an empty jar next to the model, with a few dying embers of what could have only been the fire that burned the Neutrality Zone.

Then suddenly it hit me. Pitch was trying to turn the rivals against each other, and kill. They had already proclaimed war, how much further was Pitch pushing? But I knew the answer: The Nightmare King had no morals. He would do anything to let fear and darkness pervade across Santa Maria de Matcha. I met Jack's resigned eyes with my own frightened ones.

"We have to tell them." I whispered desperately, knowing that this was vital to the city's general wellbeing.

"No, I don't think so." The quiet but commanding voice made my spine stiffen. I felt the familiar feeling of pure fear dominate my mind. I turned around slowly, witnessing Jack doing the same.

"No, I'm afraid you won't be doing just that." The voice repeated. A pale, almost gray-skinned man stood confidently, dressed in all black and standing in the centre of a dozen raven stallions and their riders. Nightmares.

"Hmm… what do we have here?" He continued mockingly. My ninja stars now felt no more reassuring than pieces of wood. Jack beside me was trembling, from fear or anger I didn't know. I remembered what Pitch had done to Jack.

"Elsa Arendelle and oh… what is this?" Pitch asked, asking surprised.

"My, my, Jack Frost. Fancy seeing you here." The Boogeyman taunted. The only possible exit was blocked by Pitch and his Nightmares.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He smiled manically, speaking dangerously softly. "My dear, dear Elsa, do you really still feel for him? After he… cheated on you?" Pitch taunted again.

"Stop it! Elsa don't listen to him! Get out of our heads!" Jack shouted, brandishing his dagger in defense, although all three of us knew it was useless. Still a twinge in my mind told me: 'listen to Pitch. He cheated on you.'

"Oh, it seems you still _do_ care for him. My dear, Jack here would deserve anything I do to him right now." Pitch grinned again, and the threat hung in the air. I suddenly felt the severity of the situation. No one knows where we are, and Jack is Pitch's sworn enemy. God knows what he'll do to us.

"Nightmares, restrain them." He spoke softly, and the riders surged forward at once. We fought desperately, but they kept coming. In less than a minute, we were already defeated, restrained painfully by the riders.

"Put her in the cage." The Nightmare King commanded again, and I was thrown roughly into one of the swinging cages.

"Now, Elsa, enjoy your front row seat." The Boogeyman told me, feigning kindness. A cold fear settled into my stomach as I saw Jack restrained vulnerably in front of Pitch.

"Jack, do you remember what you did to me?" Pitch asked gently, kneeling down in front of the struggling boy. "You banished me! For 2 years you sat in your cozy city. Do you remember Jack?" He spoke so softly I had to strain against the metal bars to hear. "No?" Pitch repeatedly.

"You deserved it. You monster." Jack spat out venomously. Pitch sighed dramatically.

"And here I thought we would play nice." He said, feigning hurt. "Well Jack, I'll help you remember. Exactly. What. You. Did." He punctuated each word violently.

I heard it before I saw it. The whip cracked down on Jack's back and he arched his back in pain, silent. I gasped, straining against the bars.

"STOP! STOP!" I shouted desperately, seeing the angry bloody line on Jack's revealed back, his shirt torn apart by a single hit of Pitch's whip.

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that now." The Boogeyman smiled. The second blow came slowly but surely. And came the third, and the fourth. My voice grew hoarse from shouting and sobbing. Jack was still silent.

Then came many blows in quick succession, and my eyes blurred with tears. Pitch punched Jack harshly in the stomach, eliciting a scream from the snowy-haired boy.

"Yes. Scream." Pitch said with an air of satisfaction. The blows kept raining down hard on Jack's back, and his screams seemed to fuel Pitch's happiness.

"What was her name? Penny? No… Pippa was it?" Jack was trembling now, his head bowed in defeat as his back was torn to shreds.

I realized two things that night, as I cried for all I was worth and screamed and pounded against my cage. One; I loved Jack Frost. Two; the boy I loved was being beaten to death.

But it was only when Pitch shouted: "Louder! Scream like your sister screamed.". Only then was Jack truly broken.

* * *

 **In case you think this story is over... IT'S NOT! ^^ plot is getting seriousss**

 **/Thanks for reading, and sorry if I was too cruel loll**

 **Bye, and hoped you (liked it~ even though its pretty evil)**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	12. Don't fight

**Merry Christmas! 333 Wherever you are, wishing you an amazingg christmas,, and a happy new year~**

 **Sorry about not updating for a while, but the story should soon pick up, again, MERRY CHRISTMAS,, hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks to all those to followed, favorited, reviewed, took time to read my story, etc.**

 **This chapter is kinda background,, but necessary ;)**

 **To** **pollyyao4, jesternator, and Sunsunchanchannikki, and others, thanks for supporting this story! Hopefully the story will be almost done by the end of the year :D**

 **Ta daaa~ (Disclaimer:Don't own any disney/dreamworks characters, etc. etc. etc.)**

* * *

Chapter 12: " _Don't fight."_

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

 _313 years ago_

 _"_ _Meet your new baby sister, boys." The mother smiled exhaustedly, worn out from labor. But still her eyes crinkled as she handed the beautiful auburn-haired girl to her two older brothers._

 _The four-year-olds held the tiny baby in their arms, grinning when she sucked her thumb and beamed up at them._

 _"_ _Now, Disney, Dreamworks, it's your responsibility to take care of your little sister." The mother said, knowing the little girl would be safe in her brothers' arms._

 _"_ _Yes mama." The boys chorused, fully occupied by the bright-eyed baby._

 _"_ _What's her name, mama?" Disney asked his exhausted mother, vowing to protect his sister for as long as he lived._

 _"_ _Her name is Marie." The woman responded, delighting in her childrens' embrace._

 _"_ _We'll call you Matcha." Dreamworks told the giggling girl, her deep amber eyes glowing with the innocence of ignorance and childhood._

 _310 years ago_

 _"_ _Daddy? What happened to mama?" The adorable auburn-haired toddler asked her father, pulling on his grey suit. The man, drinking away his sorrows with his tankard of ale, looked upon his daughter and her brothers standing protectively at her side._

 _"_ _Gone. Now go away, little girl. I have no time for you." The man said, drunk._

 _"_ _What do you mean gone, daddy?" The little girl persisted._

 _"_ _Gone, forever gone." The man replied._

 _308 years ago_

 _"_ _Now boys, only one of you can become the boss. At the end of your education, I will pick the better one to run the business." The boys' father left Disney and Dreamworks standing awkwardly with metal knives in their hands, given to them by their father._

 _"_ _I am the firstborn. I deserve the company!" Disney told his brother._

 _"_ _I am more talented with business. I deserve the company!" Dreamworks retorted, both of the boys barely 9 years old._

 _A little girl in a nightgown, rubbing her eyes and clutching her teddy tightly in her hands opened the door. "What are you guys fighting about?" she asked worriedly. The brothers looked at their little sister and their expressions instantly softened._

 _"_ _You guys are best friends. Don't fight." The little girl pleaded, looking up at her two brothers, gasping when she saw the knives clutched in their hands. Disney and Dreamworks, catching the girl's horrified glance, flung the knives to the floor at once._

 _"_ _Matcha, we're not fighting." Dreamworks said, kneeling down to embrace his amber-eyed sister._

 _"_ _Don't worry, Matcha, we're still best friends." Disney promised, embracing the girl as well._

 _304 years ago_

 _The blades whirled violently as the grown man regarded his sons with pride. They were coming along well. Disney and Dreamworks. The perfect sons. But only one could become head of the industry._

 _"_ _That is enough for today, boys. Well done. Keep training hard. Disney, work on your left side defense, Dreamworks watch your footing." The man appraised the just-teenagers. At once they stopped fighting, sweat drenching their shirts and breathing ragged._

 _The man exited the room, and at once any friendly demeanor the boys put on in front of their father disappeared. They ignored each other as they freshened up, only turning to roughly shove the other or the like._

 _In a corner of the room, unnoticed, a young auburn-haired girl sighed and went to her room._

 _300 years ago_

 _The father had died suddenly from heat stroke, leaving his two sons and daughter, without naming the leader of the most successful and powerful company in all of Santa Maria._

 _"_ _Talk to me! What's wrong with you two?" The anguished teenage girl cried, tugging helplessly at the hands of her two stubborn older brothers._

 _"_ _We have to stick together! We're all that's left! Listen to me!" Maria cried to no avail as her brothers still stared stonily at the ground facing each other, not meeting her eyes._

 _"_ _Matcha, we just don't get along." Disney said, the 17-year-old ruggedly handsome boy told the girl, slightly ashamed at his sisters' accusations._

 _"_ _Don't you understand? We hate each other!" Dreamworks said, hard-faced._

 _"_ _How can you? You're brothers! Twins! Best friends!" The girl protested, flinging her hands in distress. When she received no response, the girl burst into tears and flung herself onto her bed, burying her head in the pillow._

 _Her brothers shared an anguished and helpless glance, troubled at seeing their sister in such pain, then quickly looked away. They exited the room quietly, closing the door behind them with a soft click._

 _After an hour of sitting awkwardly in the living room, having nothing to say to each other, like they shared an unspoken agreement, they got up and reentered Maria's room. Their heartstrings were pulled brutally when they saw their sister's troubled yet beautiful face and her tearstained pillow, fast asleep._

 _They covered her with a blanket and kissed her goodnight._

 _"_ _We're sorry." They said._

 _Then they went outside and drew their double-edged swords, and promised to end this once and for all. The brothers were fighting to the death._

 _Meanwhile, Matcha awoke to the sounds of metal clanging against metal. She tiptoed across her room to peek through the gap in the door. Her brothers, once best friends, were fighting, and Disney's left arm had a deep gash, while Dreamworks' right leg was limping._

 _Yet they still continued to fight. Maria gasped as she suddenly understood. Only one brother would emerge from the fight still alive. The other would lie dead on the floor._

 _Unable to help herself when she saw the swords inches from her older brothers' skin, she leaped forward from her hiding place, running towards the battle scene. Disney and Dreamworks were just about to stab each other in the gut, but were interrupted by a blur of auburn._

 _Then their swords made contact with flesh, and they looked down to see their sister, two bloody wounds in her stomach, amber eyes wide. Their swords clanged to the floor as the girl fell to the floor, an ugly red staining her nightgown. "Don't fight." She whispered for the last time, then she closed her eyes._

 _And both their swords were splattered with blood._

* * *

 **hehe the story will continue full force back again,, hope this chapter clears up some background for you readers ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and review, follow, favorite, anything is appreciated...**

 ***sighs* so much emotion~ HAVE AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS GUYS!**


	13. Destroyed Conviction

**DNA by BTS is actually one of my favorite songs,, even if I understand approximately 0.05% of what they're saying XD**

 **I strongly advise this song ;) Without further ado, here is the next chapterr**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any disney/ dreamworks characters, only the plot ;)**

 **Have fun~**

* * *

Chapter 13: Destroyed Conviction…and Conviction to Destroy

 _Bianca POV_

Soundtrack: _DNA_ by Bangtan Boys (BTS)

"I just… it's crazy, there's no way it's them." I argued passionately, wanting to stop the war that was threatening to tear Santa Maria de Matcha apart. I was met with exasperated glares and annoyed sighs.

"Bianca, _all_ evidence suggests it was Disney's doing. Burning the Neutrality Zone… that was one step too far. Bianca, you're new to the _Protectors,_ but this community was founded on _defending_ the weak, _protecting_ those who cannot protect themselves." Mr. Peabody said stonily, my protests falling on deaf ears. But if the _Legendaries_ wanted to declare war, why do it and kill the innocents? They have family there as well! "Now, to continuing our earlier planning, I want the sharpsh-

"What about their family! The sacred motto in this city is _Protect the innocents_ , and those innocents include innocents with connections to Disney! We all saw from footages those children dead and injured were not only family of the Dreamworks side!" I proclaimed desperately, pleading my case to the unenergetic audience.

"Bianca, that's exactly how they took the rivalry to another level! They were willing to risk the lives and safety of their innocents to harm ours!" Hiccup continued, fire kindling for once in his once dull green eyes. Even Toothless was restless with a pacing anger.

"You don't know that!" I continued.

"Bianca, who did they burn?" asked Astrid calmly, although her teeth were grinding and she wielded her blade like it would run rampage at any second.

"The Neutrality Zone…but-

"That is a flat. out. declaration. of. WAR. They wanted blood, who are we to refuse them?" Astrid challenged. I remembered how the Disney team had saved Nico from serious injuries, and their asking for nothing in return. They had saved Nico's life.

We were interrupted by a tumble and a crash through the meeting room entrance. A young redheaded boy, 7 at most, ran clumsily into the room, his eyes wide and his face pale. His round black glasses slid halfway off his nose.

"Dad! Dad! It's Jack! You have to come now!" The boy shouted frantically, pulling on Mr. Peabody's suit with his small fingers. Mr. Peabody's usually professional face softened. I smiled despite the situation.

"Sherman, we're in a really important meeting. Jack can wait. Now run along, you can go practice riding your bike one handed." The intelligent man said firmly, clapping 'Sherman' on the shoulder. One handed?

"But-but Dad! This is really important!" The boy gasped.

"Go Sherman." Mr. Peabody said, firmly closing the door. Just as the boy disappeared, I saw a long, ghastly-looking burn spread across the whole of his forearm. The irritated skin was an ugly red, and the boy had winced when his arm brushed the door frame.

I gaped. At my scandalized expression, Mr. Peabody looked at me, his eyes dark. "He was in the kindergarten when they set the fire." My protests died in my throat. Those children barely 7, burning...

"I-I… maybe we should wait." I frantically grasped at the straws, knowing I was fighting a futile battle. I couldn't tell them how they had rescued Nico, he would become involved, and I vowed to _never_ involve younger brother in this.

"I don't understand!" Astrid motioned to me with an exasperated and dramatized hand wave. "Bianca, you were there. Your house was burned down to the ground. Your brother was almost hurt. How can you stand there defending those- those...!" No words seemed to quench her anger and I winced. But I knew this battle we were fighting was not going to end well.

"Listen, Bianca, I'm sure you really mean these claims, but you don't know Disney! They have a bad track record a mile long!" Hiccup told me, and my shoulders slumped. I took a deep breath, and refused to surrender to what I knew was wrong.

"I won't." I said, my voice steady despite the ocean battering the control in my mind. Hiccup looked at the floor. Astrid's eyes turned steely. Mr. Peabody had an indifferent expression.

"We can't force you, although losing your abilities adds to the advantages that the _Legendaries_ have, which means more death and injury on our side." Mr. Peabody concluded, and guilt pricked at my stomach.

I remained stoically silent.

"Very well, Devil's Princess. Whether or not you are joining us, the Protectors _of the Moon_ are going to war." Mr. Peabody was firm.

A second time we were interrupted, and Mr. Peabody nearly exploded in agitation as Gloria came wheezing into the room, her face pale and eyes blotchy.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Mr. Peabody bellowed, losing his cool. Gloria was trembling, and her eyes were wet with tears. I felt a deep chill, and goosebumps decided to camp out on my skin.

"You have to come. Now." Gloria said shakily, her face ashen. Mr. Peabody nearly exploded.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a meeting?" He said, clenching his fists. But something in Gloria's terrified expression and he stood up wearily, like he as well sensed the upcoming doom. "Make it quick. Rest of you, come with me. Might as well see what the fuss is about." Mr. Peabody sighed and ran out of the room after the kindly woman.

"What's going on?" I heard many ask as the group ran down the hallways, curiously not meeting any. Unknowingly, we had travelled to the hospital wing. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. Jack? Sick? The feeling of dread was omnipresent. As we entered the huge, sterile, blindingly white hospital wing, we all stopped short at the sight of our leaders, North and Sandy, sitting with their backs towards us. The troubling part was North was heaving huge, racking sobs, Sandy beside him, silent as always.

I ran towards the bed and I nearly fainted at the sight.

There was a figure on the hospital bed, barely recognizable. His brilliant natural white hair was stained with blood, and he was lying on his stomach. His back… It was a crisscrossing of torn flesh, many layers of skin having been seemingly torn off. The bandages covering his midsection was not enough to stem the bleeding that was quickly seeping onto the hospital bed. I choked. The lines of torn, bloody flesh were sickening, and where the marks intersected with each other were pinkish-bleeding places were skin had been completely torn off. My mind gave me an unwanted visualization of a whip striking repeatedly on a tortured back. I looked in horror at the boy who was all smiles and joy, reduced to nearly a bloody chunk of meat. I distantly heard the doctors saying: "He would live." He would live… but at what cost?

I saw a crumpled, stained sticky note, fallen to the floor. I didn't cry, but I vowed to avenge Jack. They called him the Winter Spirit. I corrected myself- they _call_ him the Winter Spirit., I swallowed back the salty tears and steeled my resolve.

I held up the pale yellow sticky note, scribbled with black Sharpie. Scanning the note, I gagged and I found my windpipe blocked.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED OUR PRESENT (The Winter Spirit certainly did).**

 **There's more where that came from.**

 **~The Legendaries**

Upon closer inspection, the note seemed to be oozing darkness, and the ink stained my fingers. Not Sharpie. There was complete silence as we took in the note, save for the gasping sobs and silent sniffs. I found myself crouched in a fatal position, kneeling on the floor, the tears I was unable to control blurring my vision.

"We strike on Christmas Day." North pronounced, his voice weighed down with grief. But there was a different look in the _Protectors_ faces. Conviction.

I made out Peabody glance at me with an almost accusing look, almost saying: "How's that for proof?" The only sound from me were racking sobs.

Then I saw Jack's once unblemished skin turned into a ghastly whip carving. And I vowed to kill, to avenge the beautiful boy who fell victim to the _Legendaries_ games. Darkness and rage replaced my grief. And I knew before it was said who I would be told to destroy.

Who I _would_ destroy.

The Angel from Hell.

* * *

 **Hehe don't worry guys the climax is coming :)**

 **I'll try to update soon**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	14. Missing a Mistake

**hi again guys, happy new year, I'm actually going to update 2 chapters today, so keep interested ;)**

 **You're probably thinking: "this is getting boringg" but wait for it!**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 14: Missing a Mistake

 _Tadashi POV_

Soundtrack: _Guillotine_ by Jon Bellion

My fingers frantically flew across the keyboards, eyes scanning computer screens as the numbers whirred in my head. They didn't add up. My eyes narrowed at a chink in the code. I followed the trail, only arriving at a 2 pictures. 1: A white-haired boy, back and stomach whipped and battered to pieces. I averted my eyes. 2: A sticky note, seemingly dripping with ink.

My face drained of all colour and my fingers once again flew, copying, erasing, following, and decoding the brain of the computer. I reached a dead end. The code just… vanished. Codes didn't vanish, they were deleted. It was erased beautifully, made to look like a mistake, an innocent loss in the sequence. But I knew better.

Alone in the lab, I grabbed the hard drive and ran to the meeting room, where the main gang members and leaders had been holed up in since dawn. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon as I banged open the door and was met with bruised circles underneath eyes, slouched postures, and exhausted expressions.

"Tadashi." Simba greeted, even him seeming relieved at my unexpected rival. I hurriedly set up the projector screen. What I had just learned meant only one thing: Dreamworks were declaring war. And they were out to kill.

"I was browsing through the web to find any information on the Nightmares, and the nightmare-poison bullets, and also the fire. The only thing I found was…" I started explaining, my movements jerky and uncontrolled with hurry. I noticed the members were sitting bolt upright in their seats, sensing my urgency.

"I found two pictures. After that, the scent disappeared." I continued, jamming the old-fashioned Samsung hard drive into the speed computer.

"Not disappeared- erased. Very beautiful, careful job. Whoever did it knew what they were doing. They didn't want anyone finding it." I said, logging in and clicking the mouse repeatedly, the loading symbol aggravating me.

The screen finally loaded, and I found the file immediately, in the span of less than 20 seconds connecting the screen to every possible screen in the Disney complex. I opened the file.

"Here's the first one." The image of the tortured boy flickered, still unrecognizable, before disappearing in static, then reappearing, the screen modified to show a pale man, smiling serenely yet full of malice. The group gasped. I looked up at the screen and started typing emergency codes to shut down the hijacker. How they managed to crack our security walls was a mystery. But with every pathway was a huge brick wall. I was helpless.

"Little genius, don't mind with that. My Nightmares have already ensured I get full screen time." The man said, and despite the reputation of the renowned deadly gang members, I could see the shiver travel around the room.

I paused. He laughed, folding his arms gracefully and sitting down in a poorly-lit room.

"Now, I'm sure you managed to find out from our little genius, _Tadashi_ , here, but anyways I'll enlighten you. Your organization captured and tortured the Winter Spirit to the brink of death, then deposited him at the doorstep of the _Protectors of the Moon_ , with a note attached, proclaiming war and claiming your organization did the deed." He finished, not in the least bothered. Those in the room were stopped with shock, staring enthralled and horrified at the screen. I couldn't breathe; the Nightmares knew my name… which means they knew my 2nd identity, and who my family was….

"We did no such thing! Now, who are you and what are you doing in the webwork of Disney?" Simba challenged, fiercely unwavering at the face of such risk.

"Oh Mr. Simba, pride of the pack. Well, that's the story as far as Dreamworks is concerned. Now, no matter about them. They're currently planning their war, which _you_ happened to instigate, so might want to prepare." He continued casually.

The members looked at me in shock, asking silently for confirmation. I nodded my head with dread, verifying his information.

"No matter, we have something more… of value, that might be useful to you." Every single person in the room could hear the veiled threat of something worse to come.

The screen shifted to a massive cage, where a young woman was handcuffed, gagged, and struggling against her bonds. The figure had unkempt platinum blonde hair. _Elsa._ A fresh wave of fear swept over the room, although no one uttered a word.

I could see Elsa's panicked ice blue eyes, and I knew at once. _Hostage._ "Now, I'm sure our dear Ice Queen is very, very pleased to see you, and my, what a sweet reunion, but back to business." The ghostly-gray man continued, keeping the screen focused on Elsa's struggling form. Simba's face was etched with desperation.

"Now, this video will be deleted once it ends, which is in approximately 15 seconds. However, before we bid farewell, your group of " _Legendaries_ " are going to be fighting the _Protectors_ on Christmas Eve, in their territory. Now, I'm sure you are all very enthusiastic, but in case you need incentive…" He trailed off. My eyes were on Elsa, who was still fighting to no avail.

"Well… click. click. slide." He punctuated each word with an increasingly manic smile, in the end holding up a skeleton figure with platinum blonde hair and clicking bones.

The video ended.

 _Nico POV_

Ah, so we were going to war. One of the first things that mama and Bianca taught me is that _violence is never the option_. Look at me now, mama. My once burnt skin was now its natural hue of olive, the wounds barely even visible. Those were the type of miracles the Big Hero 6 performed. Yet the _Protectors_ were out to kill us, but we couldn't kill them. Maim, yes. Kill, no. They were fighting off the base of a lie, and killing would make us solidify that lie, and the rivalry would escalate to a point of no return. And so our once deadly arrows were blunted and dipped in tranquilizer solution, our bullets made less lethal (to the horror of Merida, our prime sharpshooter), and my sword blunted and also coated with a tranquilizing liquid.

"Merida, I want you to sneak in the designated Disney basement at the crack of dawn. If anybody sees you, your position is not only compromised but the rest of our positions as well." Simba said firmly, going into what I had dubbed "leader-mode".

"Why? I can't shoot an'one, that's agains' the whole point of the plan!" Merida protested, confused.

"Merida, you're our last resort. If a member is close to getting seriously maimed or killed, you step in and make sure the tranquilizer dart hits them." Simba said.

"But… isn't that cheating?" I asked, knowing fights were always fair. One on one. No one else involved. Dreamworks, although calling for blood, had not and will not defy that rule.

"It's just a last case scenario. We can't risk another member's death." Simba said, although I saw a sense of remorse in the recently-attained stress lines on his face.

"Eh…" Merida answered back, still obviously unhappy with the arrangement.

"Guys I know you're against this, but this war has just gotten serious. We can't afford any casualties. This Nightmare King is a bigger force than us, and he has Elsa. We _have_ to take measures to protect our members." Our leader said confidently. I felt a shame at what my organization had stooped to. But the "Lion" was right, the Dreamworks crew would show no mercy. The Nightmare King played dirty, manipulating both gangs, and we would have to play dirty to defend ourselves. How twisted.

I saw reluctant and grudging acceptance of Merida's position, and no more coercing was needed to convince Merida. She would have our backs. As roles were given out; every single member, from the smallest, most insignificant member to the seconds-in-command, I realized what was happening. This was survival of the fittest.

"Every member in this gang has an individual rival, and it's your job to take care of your rival. Maim them if you have to, but defend, not attack. In all our 300 years of history, we haven't fought this type of battle before, but learn fast." Simba encouraged, finally pointing to me and not even giving me the half-hearted glare that always seemed to befall me.

"Nico, the Devil's Princess. She's unpredictable, new, and from the battle on the telephone wires, you have your hands full." Simba told me, although I knew the girl who had gave her victim bandages and medicine to heal his wound would be my rival. At least this time I would only defend, never attack. That solves one problem

"Also, I watched the footage of the telephone wire battle, and I noticed she almost _never_ even tried to aim lethal cuts at you, only aiming to places that might disarm you. You can use that. For all we know her conscience is still intact." Simba said stonily, moving on quickly.

I already knew I wouldn't. No person's good conscience should act as their downfall.

Rather despondently, my voice resigned, I whispered gloomily, knowing our fight was inevitable: "See you on the battlefield, Devil's Princess."

* * *

 **What do you guys think is gonna happen? :D**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	15. Operation SURVIVAL

***deep breath* you got this XD**

* * *

Chapter 15: Operation SURVIVAL

 _Nico POV_

Soundtrack: _He's a Pirate_ by Pirates of the Caribbean

There was a numb blanket of dullness that settled over me as the _Legendaries_ stormed the Weaponry, making use of the Big Hero 6's every invention and weapon. Every single gang member was participating, ensuring that this was not only a battle against rival gangs, but a battle of Santa Maria.

"That's a burn-shocker! Don't touch that!" and "That button will fry _anything_ within a 10 mile radius! Put it down!" came from the frantic Big Hero 6 members, Baymax ready to attend to any emergency injuries.

"Nico, do you have your eye on anything new?" Hiro asked, the teenager looking excited at the commotion and smiling as wide as his mouth would stretch. He hadn't been in a war before. It was nothing to smile about.

I looked at my trusty Stygian Iron obsidian blade, glinting dangerously at my side, and shook my head no. Guns were not my forte. I was more old-fashioned, and it worked for me. Hiro looked disappointed for a second, then his face lit up and he dragged me over to where Gogo and Wasabi were helping some rookies with their weaponry.

"Nico! Finally… we've been working on something specially for you. Tadashi made it mostly, and it took us 3 months. I think you'll like it." Wasabi said, spreading his hands and shooing the rookies away. Gogo, still unfazed, blew a bubble from her pink gum.

I was apprehensive… high-tech weaponry were impressive, but I was more comfortable without. Gogo caught my expression and rolled her eyes, pulling out to thin cuffguards. Cuffguards? Is that a weapon?

"Wipe that look off your face, Angel." She handed the cufflinks to me and I took a closer look. Engraved into the thin cufflinks were glowing symbols…in what seemed to be Greek. The symbols started glowing with a fluorescent blue light, and I could see the microboards and transmitters in the device. I gave it an apprasing look. Looks cool… that's about it.

"That's very nice and all, but does it actually _do_ anything?" I asked Gogo, feigning skepticism. She scowled and punched me playfully on the shoulder.

"So Tadashi managed to find a common element in light and he was thinking about creating a device that attracts light, but what use is that? So he thought- Wasabi started explaining, and Gogo shoved him out of the way with her wiry frame, rolling her eyes.

"Spare him the science. He won't understand. Basically, it controls the shadows." She summarized, smiling genuinely when my eyes widened. They called me the Angel of Death because I was fast and could blend into the shadows, but control the shadows? That was a skill worthy of the gods.

"Well anyways, it comes with an earpiece, and you just concentrate and focus your attention on where you want the shadows to congregate, then they will simply concentrate in that area." Wasabi said, handing me a matching Greek runic thin earpiece, that fitted perfectly in and around my ear.

"Won't it look suspicious? I mean, if shadows suddenly start moving towards one part of the room…" I trailed off, sensing a problem.

"That's the point, genius. The change will seem subtle at first, like the sun casting shadows, but in the span of a few seconds those viewing the spectacle's eyes will naturally switch to night vision, and the shadows will appear to be natural." Gogo said, smirking again at my most likely slack-jawed expression.

"So… I can also control how fast and where I want the shadows to appear?" I asked. \ "Yep." Wasabi said, looking extremely proud. This was a work of art, and imagine how much havoc I could wreak under the permanent protection of darkness…

"So if I wanted, I could do… this?" I questioned, transmitting my order, which was instantly received as my cufflinks glowed a now barely-noticeable blue, and I drew all the shadows in the training room towards my surrounding area, not shrouding me but instead willing for an entrance-worthy appearance. Just for testing.

At once, darkness seemed to crawl from every corner of the room, settling around me, in all the desired places, leaving me illuminated by a small light and drawing attention to the dabs and clouds of shadows and darkness around me. Everyone gaped, and I smirked slightly when I saw Simba's jaw drop opened. I liked this weapon.

I slowly released back the shadows to their positions, but the room was decidedly less chaotic and more subdued, and I heard the terrified questions several times: "Who the hell is that guy? He looks like he could destroy the Dreamworks gang with a sweep of his fingers!" and the such.

Also: "Thank goodness that guy is on our team", and answers of "they call him the _Angel from Hell_.

…

Everything was in place. Our sharpshooter was ready to go. It was the morn of Christmas Eve, and it was clear on every single citizen in Santa Maria that the outcome of the battle would be the winner of the war, and the ruling gang of Santa Maria de Matcha. When the leaders were scrounging for names to call our movement, suggestions such as "The Scottish Experiment" (Merida), and "Pretty Little Liars" (Pinnochio)- completely unrelated, it suddenly came to me.

"This is not a war we are instigating. This was a mistake. Remember that we are doing this for Elsa, and _defending¸_ not _attacking_. We are fighting for survival." I reminded them quietly, and they waited with baited breath for my suggestion.

"I say it should be called _Operation SURVIVAL_." I suggested. Almost immediately, unanimous agreement.

 _Bianca POV_

On the street, I was asked 4 times: "Are you alright?" Even my fellow _Protectors_ looked warily at me, treading carefully with the conversation. After I had snapped at Astrid, she shoved a mirror in my face. I stopped in my tracks. I looked like a dark hurricane about to destroy everything in my path.

My dark hair was a mess of curls and seemed scarily volumous, my posture was angry and rigid, and my eyes were narrowed with hate and determination. I looked in the mirror at the girl that was not me. My eyes relaxed, and instantly I appeared exhausted.

"Is everything ready?" I asked Astrid, smiling tiredly at her.

"Yup. Everything except you. Go report to North to receive last minute tweaks to the plan, then get into position at 12:00 sharp, in the designated basement." Astrid clarified, looking relieved at my slightly more relaxed posture. I opened the door to report to my leader.

"Bianca?' Astrid called out to me.

"Yes?" I asked, head poking through the doorframe.

She looked as if she wanted to say something, warn me maybe, but in the end her face softened and she simply said:

"…be careful." I stopped short. There was a finality to the moment, as if we knew Santa Maria would never be the same. I too looked at Astrid.

"…you too. And… I-I will." I said, meaning every word I had said.

Christmas day. One gang would emerge victorious. One gang would rule the city. And despite my reassurance to Astrid, I vowed to do _anything_ to keep those " _Legendaries"_ from hurting anymore.

I sighed. As always, for Nico. All I had to do was kill the _Angel from Hell._

* * *

 ** _*looks at my writing* *asks: "why am I so dramatic?*;)_**

 **It's coming guys! next chapter I swear, don't bail on me now XD**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	16. Donned Masks (Part 1)

***gasp* finally if you guys were waiting for this ^^ This is just part 1 soo,,, yah don't give up on me yet XD**

 **Especially these few chapters, reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Also, a special mention to JL628, thanks for reviewing, and... you never know until you try :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and unfortunately a couple more chapters and this story is ending TT**

 **Have fun~**

* * *

Chapter 16: Donned Masks (Part 1)

 _Bianca POV_

Soundtrack: none

Blood was pounding in my ears as I raced as fast as my feet could take me to the basement of a large, open-spaced basement in the Dreamworks compound. Already something had gone wrong. By rules and order of the gangs, the _Protectors_ had right to prepare the day _of,_ but never _before_ , in the basement. Snow was falling hard and my light footsteps were soundless, blanketed by the snow and years of training.

It was Christmas day. It was 9:00 in the morning, and the first positions to be taken up were scheduled for 10:00. However, monitoring the basement from the Dreamworks Intelligence Sector, Megamind and Peabody hurriedly called the key members of the gang to report a flash of bright red, not possibly a civilian or a glitch, that flashed across the screen.

"Bianca, go! Run! We'll be right behind you!" North boomed, shooing me off with a frantic look in his eyes.

The reason for his urgency? The flash of red would most likely be one of the _Legendaries_ scum, cheating again. Therefore it explained my 3 kilometre sprint to the basement. Reaching only after 10 minutes, I opened the main double doors with a creak, announcing my arrival. I winced. No chance of a surprise attack now.

I explored every nook and cranny, the high beams on the basement ceiling casting shadows upon the floor, one eye always alert for sounds and sights behind me.

"Where is the intruder?" North asked when the leaders finally arrived at the basement. It was 10:15. I could only shrug and shake my head. And so the hide-and-seek game began, and every dark corner was shed light upon, every box opened, and every piece of cloth strewn to the floor. The intruder was nowhere to be found. My eyes didn't lie to me. There was no Disney traitor here. The possibility that Megamind and Mr. Peabody simply imagined it or it was a brief weakness in the computer program seemed more and more likely. At 11:00, we exhausted our search and waited for the other members of the gang to arrive.

I witnessed nervous rookies step cautiously into the basement, wielding bows and guns with unfamiliarity, as well as seasoned gang members, murder and determination in their posture. From my hiding place on a tall storing shelf, disguised by the shadows and the broken hanging beams, I felt a strange peace. Justice would be delivered tonight.

In the dimly-lit, damp basement, a place where the sun never shone, I looked at the clock that had been hung just above the double doors of the entrance. The ticking, now noticeable because of the bated silence, seemed to pound in my ears.

Finally, my eyes narrowed on light, barely noticeable shadows moving at the gap on the bottom of the door. They had come.

Their entrance was no means silent. Simply breaking the door down, I recognized the huge figure of "Wreck-it-Ralph" as he pounded the door to smithereens. As the splinters and smoke cleared, the _Legendaries_ , as they so heroically named themselves, were standing in battle stance, eyes searching the basement for any signs of life. Their fighting members were as big as ours, perhaps 40 strong, although like ours, at least 15 were fresh rookies.

"Hello." I whispered under my breath, the corners of my mouth rising in a slow grin.

I focused on the figure to the left of the formally-dressed, golden-maned man. I heard they called him the "Lion". The figure donned a black mask, but the black mask, once plain, had fluorescent blue engravings of… Greek? Roman?... some runic language. His body posture although poised and ready for an attack of any kind, was relaxed, as if this was no more than a stroll in the park. _The Angel from Hell_. I wondered if I would be able to destroy the boy, who looked perfectly innocent… but then I reminded myself what they had done to Jack, and my resolve hardened. There was a tense silence, in which anyone in the rival gangs hardly dared to breathe. The clock marked the _Protectors_ strike… 29..28..27.. Then the handsome masked teenager stepped forward and his wrists glowed a slight blue. Then I saw, with increasing horror, that the darkness and shadows in the room, many that were concealing gang members melt towards the boy, who looked in his element as he controlled light. I didn't move. In the span of a few seconds, all the shadows in the room were gathered around the _Legendaries_ , not entirely shrouding them but giving the teen an aura of darkness, and the glint in his eyes all the more noticeable.

Still shocked still as our advantage of an ambush was stolen brutally from us, we all lay like sitting ducks in our position, until the "Lion" stepped forward and all hell broke loose.

I barely saw the movement of my partners as I jumped nimbly from my position, grazing the floor and at once racing towards the boy controlling the shadows. He may have the shadows on his side, but I had grief. And I have learned that grief was an incentive greater than any.

I stopped in front of him, familiar dagger already our and throwing knives ready to pierce at any moment. The boy looked less that surprised to see me, although he was narrowing his eyes at my mask, as though he recognized me.

"We meet again." He started, offering me the tiniest of smiles. I didn't smile back. Long gone was the almost-playful way of fighting we had practiced during the battle I had dubbed the telephone wires.

My throwing knives flew out of my hand, heading for his head and torso as I made use of the distraction to duck behind his controlled shadows. _Two can play this game_. A sword sliced out of the darkness and grazed the hairs on my head as I twisted around, my dagger meeting armour, but not hard enough to injure. Determination coursed through my veins as I parried, sliced and dodged his attacks, the shadows not much an advantage to him as I as well, used the darkness to conceal myself, and soon enough, his right shoulder had been stabbed, although he was gritting his teeth, showed no sign of weakness.

By his well-aimed blows and the carefully-placed slices, I could tell he was hesitant. Never aiming fatal blows, but always keeping me on my feet. I somersaulted above his head and felt the slice of a few hairs. The soft strands of raven hair felt strangely familiar and comforting in my hand. I shook my head, now distracted, as a sword seemed to come at me from all sides. I fell flat on the floor, rolling and then aiming my dagger for an area on the floor I knew his feet were. I saw the caress of the knife as it barely grazed his ankles and spun upwards, staying low and aiming at my feet. He, sensing my intention, started nearly flying around the basement floor, and as did I, as throwing knives pierced his feet and swords drew blood from mine. But neither of us stopped the fast footwork we had started, trailing blood and running with the tips of our toes. The shadows were his friend. But they were mine as well.

When both of us were well bloodied and bruised, we continued slashing, sweat beading down our masks and breathing hard. Our footsteps became heavy and our blows were no longer as precise.

Exhausted, I winced at a particularly heavy blow by the masked teen and asked, voice tired but still vowing to avenge Jack and keep Nico safe.

"Why did you do it?" I asked angrily, newfound spirit and energy coursing through my veins, willing me to embed my throwing knives in the area his stomach was a second ago. We circled each other warily, and his confused eyes met my restless ones. Still, after all the foolish _Legendaries_ had done to the Winter Spirit, I had a slight, tingly doubt that it was not Disney who started the fire that burned the Neutrality Zone.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still circling me with his deadly sword. He had managed to maim and bruise me, but I noticed his blade was not as sharp as the last time we clashed. Interesting…

I growled angrily, spitting out: "The fire." Still I didn't believe the cruelty they had shown as they burned the most important part of the city down. His mouth opened and I took opportunity of the distraction to dodge under his sword and glance the back of his thigh with my knife. His face showed no pain as he tested his leg, shadows and darkness shrouding our feet. A dance worthy of the devil.

"We didn't." LIAR! My mind screamed at me, willing me not to even consider his poisonous words. But the other, less controllable part of my mind urged me: 'Listen. Hear what he has to say.' I didn't move, making sure my intricately drawn mask was firmly in place and disguising my insecurity. My silence probed him to elaborate.

"The Nightmare King did." A chill ran down my spine as I heard the name. Then I shook my head free of the traitorous thoughts and parried a particularly well-placed blow, wincing when another sliced my forearm open. The red rivulets of blood were strangely beautiful on my olive skin, dripping onto the floor like paint on a canvas. Blood and darkness. How deserving.

Unperturbed, I ignored the liquid flowing freely on my arm and clenched my throwing knives harder, wincing slightly when a sharp pain bombarded my senses. I gritted my teeth and continued fighting. As I aimed at the _Angel from Hell's_ neck, a fatal position, I noticed a strangely grieved, almost guilty look etched in the lines in his face. It was barely there, and I barely noticed it. Of course, then he gave a tiny shake of his head and aimed a fatal blow at my left exposed thigh.

I began to gradually take notice of my surroundings. Dreamworks members bodies lay on the floor, while Disney bodies limped away, maimed but not killed. Upon closer inspection I saw their chests rising and falling steadily. _Tranquilizer solution_. They were not aiming to kill. And there was someone who was picking the _Protectors_ off. Abandoning my fight with the Angel from Hell, I ran towards a low hanging light, jumping off onto it then teetering dangerously, clutching the wire, then leaping up onto the highest support beams on the ceiling, barely noticeable from the ground.

I landed on the metal with a dull thunk and searched below, looking for a hidden sharpshooter, anyone who was picking off our members like sitting ducks. I noticed a flash of red and turned, my throwing knives ready to leave my hand.

And I was met with the dangerously exotic face of the Scottish princess, with a rifle pointing straight at me. I had no time to register the bullet as I dodged to the side, knowing before it stuck that it would find its target. It grazed my head and my vision span, suddenly finding it hard to balance on the 10 centimetre wide support beams.

Then my vision blurried and I fell, eyelids closing and barely noticing my mask slipping from my face.

* * *

 **I love cliffhangers XD**

 **I'll update within the week so follow the story ;D**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	17. Tantarus' Pair (Part 2)

**I actually finished this story in like 2 months only~ oh yeah XD**

 **Anyways, its a pretty short story and thanks a lot to those who were following/favorited/reviewed, or just read this story! It's been fun;)**

 **Ahhh I can** **'t believe I'm finished... hope you guys like the ending... (*sighs) brace yourselves ;D**

 **I'm thinking of doing a sequel... (still with Santa Maria de Matcha, but centering around PJO and specifically Percabeth...)**

 ***because who doesn't love Percabeth XD**

 **Reallyyy hope you enjoyed this story and thought it was worth your while~**

* * *

Chapter 17: Tantarus' Pair (Part 2)

 _Nico POV_

Soundtrack: none

The girl who they called the "Devil's Princess" fell from the rafters, nearly 5 stories high, and I knew that she would not survive the fall. An impulsive command urged me forward, and I found myself leaping, every muscle in my body straining forward to catch the girl. I threw myself the last couple of feet and was rewarded with a light body collapsing in my arms, bloodied, bruised, and completely knocked out.

Then I opened my closed eyes and saw her golden-gilded mask lying on the ground a footsteps' away. My movements felt strangely foreign as I picked up the mask and finally turned my gaze to the rival lying limply in my arms. She was strangely familiar. Then I saw her face and gasped. I couldn't breathe. The Devil's Princess, that beautiful girl with lightning reflexes. Olive skin. Dark hair.

Bianca Di Angelo, Devil's Princess. My mind barely registered the connection as the truth dragged on my shoulders like a weight. I gaped at the injured girl. Her eyelids were sealed tight, but I knew when they opened her eyes would be the colour of melted chocolate.

The bruises… the absences…the new friends… the letter...no wonder it was familiar. The style was so Bianca. It had broke my heart; and again, I felt something inside me being shred to pieces as I held my sister. She had joined the Dreamworks gang. I had hurt my sister. Intentionally.

 _You hurt her… It was your fault… That blood, that bruises… you_

 _All you… .murderer! Traitor! She will never forgive you!_

Countless accusations raced through my mind as I closed my eyes tight, the shadows shrouding us from view. Tears fell on her cheeks as I silently rocked her back and forth.

I heard the distant crash and laugh. I didn't look up. Soon, there was complete silence as I was lost in the dying embers of my mind and what would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Then the voice: "Oh dear me, what happened here?" I stiffened. That voice was no stranger. The Nightmare King; the person to blame for this entire disaster. Operation SURVIVAL had literally, just became Operation survival. The image of the mangled, tortured body of the Winter Spirit sprang to my mind. Hurriedly wiping away my tears, the shadows shrouded me and Bianca as I concealed her with the shadows, placing her behind a large supply box.

"Now, now, how are you enjoying the little party I set up for you? Did you... behave?" Pitch Black chanted mockingly, taking in the injured and nearly dead gang members.

"If so… Why. Wasn't. I. Invited." He punctuated every word with an increasingly manic smile. He feigned hurt and gasped, placing his bloodless grey hand to his chest in mock surprise.

"Get out of here, you bastard." Simba spitted, his suit still immaculate and an electric-charged handgun held threateningly in his hand. It was the first time anyone had heard our leader curse.

"Now, calmly surrender your weapons and head to the far back wall, where you will be handcuffed while I finish up some business." The Nightmare King commanded, confident still, although weapons from both gangs were aimed straight at him. The grudging anger I felt towards Merida for nearly killing my sister was dampened as I saw a bullet, quick as lightning, flying towards the back of the black-robed man's back. Her bullets never missed.

At the last second, the Nightmare King leaned slightly to the side and held out his forefinger and thumb and the bullet seemed to fit perfectly in the space between his fingers, like a puzzle completing a puzzle piece. There was silence, and I saw an increasing fresh red oozing from where the bullet had torn the fragile skin on his fingers.

He dropped the red-stained bullet on the floor with a _ping!_ that seemed to echo throughout the room. Then, his gray-hued fingers still oozing blood, placed his pointer finger delicately on his bottom lips and licked the blood clean with exaggerated pleasure. I shuddered.

"Hmm… Merida DunBroch, he said, and his eyes pierced the exact location in which the famed sharpshooter was hiding … I hear you have 3 little brothers…I'm sure they would enjoy a little…visit from me." He said, smirking when the Scottish girl instantly dropped from the rafters, landing on the floor with her face unnaturally frightened, throwing down her rifle and walking slowly to the back wall. _Don't touch the innocents_. Pitch Black obviously had no qualms to underhanded, filthy tactics.

"Would anyone else would like to join Merida here?" Pitch asked the crowd, weapons still pointed at him and expressions hostile. To the credit of both Disney and Dreamworks gangs, no one moved.

"All right then, don't say I didn't warn you. Nightmares, subdue them." With a snap of his fingers, what seemed like dozens of Nightmares, dressed in all-black with a skeleton-like, shadowy appearances burst forth. None of them headed for me. I joined North, a big Russian man from the _Protectors_ in trying to subdue the Nightmare that had lunged for him, but my blows seemed to glance of its skin, almost passing through, like it was no more than a spirit. Or _nightmares_. Praying that Bianca would not be injured, we fought the warrior, but to no avail, and soon North was being forced to the far wall with the rest.

I looked at the crowds. Bianca was not among them. I breathed a sigh of relief. If my sister was safe, then all was well. On second thought, perhaps not, as I alone was left standing in a circle of Nightmares, with Pitch enclosed in the circle, regarding me like predator regards prey.

"Nico DiAngelo, greetings." He said, sarcasm lacing his tone. Trying to prolong my eventual imprisonment, I fought for time.

"Hello, Pitch Black." I greeted amicably, although I was thinking of 20 ways to kill him with a fork.

"Finally! Someone with some manners!" The Nightmare King said, laughing and gesturing to me like I was a miracle. I gave an entirely forced, wan smile. Call it brothers' intuition, but I heard, or perhaps sensed a barely audible gasp in my sister's direction. I discreetly saw her eyes open from her concealed position out of the corner of my eye. I froze. Don't move, I mentally tried to communicate.

"The _Angel from Hell_ … I've been watching you. Your life is just a rollercoaster of problems, isn't it?" He asked, and I gritted my teeth, stretched the edges of my mouth into a smile (/wince), and nodded. "I remember something about a sister...what was her name? Oh, Bianca, was it?" He asked again. My blood ran cold, and for the first time, I was genuinely afraid. Sheer terror rolled off my skin like buckets of sweat.

"How did it feel, Nico? To have your entire being centered on killing her? Did it feel good when your sword broke her bones? When you made her _bleed_?" Pitch Black said, smirking when my face paled as I was confronted me with the truth.

"I mean… I know I'm evil, but your own sister? Really? Now _that's_ simply _atrocious_." He answered. I didn't take the bait, but in the confines of my mind I saw what I had done.

 _Rivulets of blood ran down her forearm and my sword was coated with blood as I slashed at her with intent._

"Pitch Black, are you afraid of the dark?" I asked curiously, cocking my head in question. He scoffed and looked at me appraisingly.

"My friend, I control the darkness. I am darkness. I live it." He answered, head held high and proud. He continued: "The question is… Nico Di Angelo, are _you_ afraid of the dark?" And suddenly my wrist runic Greek shadow-controllers stopped working, and Pitch Black held out his arm, darkness around him illuminating his manic grin and pale as bone face.

He yanked something forward and the shadows cleared. "No!" I shouted, leaping forward, only to be restrained by a Nightmare. Pinpricks of her blood appeared on her neck as the Nightmare King pressed a deadly-looking knife to her throat. Pure panic raced through my veins. What had I done? Her wide, terrified eyes were open and they met mine, pleading not to interfere. A heaving sob wracked my throat when Pitch pressed the knife harder into Bianca's windpipe, drawing a gasp and a steady stream of blood

"Stop. STOP!" I shouted, and Bianca's eyes widened in horror as the Nightmare King looked at me.

"Nico don't!" She yelled, silenced when the knife was yet again harshly pushed into her neck, slowly slicing her neck open.

"How sweet. Brother and sister. A few minutes ago, trying to kill each other; now…well, what do you think? I think the blood looks absolutely ravishing upon your skin, Bianca." The raven-haired tall man spoke, smirking. I struggled against the Nightmare holding my arms, my sword abandoned on the floor a few feet away.

"I'll do anything. J-Just-just… _stop_ … please." I winced at hearing my vulnerable, helpless voice, and Bianca started shouting, but the man threw her on the ground, where she was restrained immediately by two Nightmares.

"NO! NICO STOP! LET ME GO!" My sister screamed hysterically as my arms were yanked violently behind my back and the same knife he used, coated with Bianca's blood, was positioned directly above my windpipe.

"I'm going to slice your throat open, but only if you ask me to." The grey-skinned man told me calmly, in his eyes a truly manic glint. Then it occurred to me: I was going to die.

"NO HE DOESN'T AGREE! LET HIM GO!" My sister called out desperately, waterfalls of tears pouring down her cheeks. She had realized it too: I was going to die.

"Might I remind you that if you don't ask me, plead me for your sweet surrender, your sisters' throat will be sliced open. And Bianca, if you even move a muscle to resist, you will suffer the same fate." He clarified. I locked eyes with my sister, who was desperately telling me 'no' with her eyes, and I nodded. She looked relieved and looked defiantly up, ready to receive her death sentence.

"I love you." she mouthed, determination in her gaze as she waited for her death sentence.

I squared my shoulders, held my head up high, and said loud and clear: " Please... kill me." The Nightmare King smiled again, an almost sad look in his soulless eyes, and raised his blade, ignoring Bianca's tortured screams.

"The Devil's Princess and the Angel from Hell. … _Tantarus's Pair._ "

And Pitch Black drew the blade across my throat.

I kept my eyes firmly locked with my sisters', who was strangely quiet. Just as the cool metal touched my skin, I saw a flash of black and the knife at my throat dropped. I turned in time to see a pair of throwing knives embedded in his stomach, red darkening the area around the wound.

With growing horror, I turned to see the Nightmare stabbing my sister in the neck. Pitch Black was dead, and all his Nightmares promptly crumbling to dust and shadows, as they were.

I flew to my sister, clutching her tightly in her arms as blood flowed from her neck. I barely registered the piercing scream that tore from my throat.. my lips parted to say something... anything... but no words came from my lips. _Bianca… her chocolate eyes bore into mine as we raced through the park, playing hide-and-seek… her laugh spilled from her lips as she taught me how to wield my first knife… murmuring comforting words as my nightmares chased me in my sleep…_

And then she was smiling up at me, her tired chocolate eyes gazing up into mine. She closed her eyes with a satisfied smile.

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

The rival gangs gathered around the sobbing boy, a lifeless girl clutched tightly in his arms, joining him in anguished song.

Brother and sister, sharing a bond not even death could break. A part of the boy died that day along with his sister. A tragedy spurred by their own undiluted love. The boy mouthed 'I love you too' back to the girl.

Too late.

And for the first time in 300 years, there was peace in Santa Maria.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it had to happen TT**

 **BUT WAIT... There's an aftermath!**

 **Thanks to those who have supported me~**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


	18. AFTERMATH

_AFTERMATH_

The rival gangs made peace with each other, banishing all boundaries. Connected by a sacrifice made by both brother and sister, this peace was never broken.

Walking in the bright glow of the streetlights, a 19-year old raven-haired boy heard a soft sniffle in one of the many abandoned, dark alleyways.

Darkness and red was now always clawing at the edges of his vision, and the nightmares had gotten worse. He was on the verge of a panic attack, which seemed to haunt him almost daily.

"Who's there?" The boy asked. He had permanent bruises under his eyes and his voice was empty, lifeless. In response, there was a tiny gasp, then more sniffling.

The boy reached out towards the pile of cardboard boxes the noise had come from, uncovering a tiny child.

The little girl looked up. Her skin was a beautiful mahogany, and her eyes, wide open in fear, was the color of molten gold. She cowered from the boy, as if waiting for a blow. A little bit of life returned to the boy.

"What is your name?" he asked. Another bit of life returned to the boy.

"Hazel Levesque."

…

"Would you like to be my little sister?"

END

* * *

 **Review if you want a sequel~**

 **Sequel would be about Percabeth in the world of Santa Maria, probably include PJO characters... still would be gang AU**

 **THANKS FOR READING GUYS !**

 **~NattyBooBoo**


End file.
